Ja verenvuodatus joka siitä seurasi
by KyynelPuro
Summary: Allen Walker, uusi ja muita välttelevä oppilas Black Order akatemiassa, huomaa saaneensa huonetoverikseen Kandan, koulun anti-sosialistin. Alusta asti parin välillä kipinöi ja Allen huomaa ajattelevansa, että ehkä hänen odotuksensa hänen elämälleen ovat pudonneet rajusti. .:Yullen:. !Käännösprojektini! En omista tarinaa!
1. Uusi oppilas Allen Walker

**A/N: Tämä on ensimmäinen julkaisuni täällä, eikä tämäkään ole omani :)**

**This is my first published story here, and this isn't even mine :)**

**The amazing plot is done by Yuu-chi! I'm really thankful that I can translate her amazing story!  
I really hope you could read this, but I know that it's impossible. I would really like to hear your opinion and make you proud x)  
You can find the original version from Yuu-chi's profile.**

**En omista tarinan hahmoja tai sarjaa! Jos omistaisin, tarinassa olisi niin paljon Yullenia että huh huh ;) Juoni kuuluu Yuu-chille! Thank you!**

**Nauttikaa!**

* * *

**Luku yksi - Uusi oppilas Allen Walker**

On yksinkertaisesti kertoja, jolloin et vain voi olla myöhässä. Et vain voi. Kuolemanrangais-tuksen tai pahemmankin uhalla, _et vain voi._

Tämä - Kanda ajatteli happamesti yrittäessään olla välittämättä tyhjää jauhavista fanitytöistä - oli yksi niistä kerroista.

Hän _oli_ suunnitellut tulevansa tänne aikaisin, jotta pääsisi ilman väkivallan ja hänelle luonteenomaisen kuolemaa lupaavan mulkoilun apua pulpettinsa luokse, mutta jopa jumalat näyttivät olevan salaliitossa häntä vastaan ja olivat onnistuneet pilaamaan mahtavasti hänen suunnitelmansa. Upeasti. Tyylillä.

Odottamaton ongelma asuntolan kanssa oli johtanut siihen, että liikaa Kandan arvokasta aikaa oli tuhlaantunut tänä aamuna ihan turhaan. Aikaa, jonka olisi voinut viettää paljon paremmin pulpetin äärellä oleskeluun, ja samalla hänen kiihkeiden faniensa välttelyyn. Hän ei olisi todellakaan halunnut viettää sitä kuuntelemalla läksytystä asiasta, _joka ei edes hitto ollut hänen vikansa!_

Kanda oli tiennyt, että asui Seika-asuntolassa ja se oli tosiasia. Hän oli _aina _ollut, ja oli olettanut, melko aiheellisesti lisätäkseen, että tulisi aina olemaan. Kirje koululta vähän ennen uuden vuoden alkua oli vahvistanut sen.

Ja siksi hän oli raivostunut huomatessaan, että hänet oli siirretty Seika-asuntolan tutusta mukavuudesta ilman neuvotteluja hänen kanssaan. _Mahtava tapa aloittaa kouluvuosi, _Kanda ajatteli katkerasti, _on ilmestyä asuntolalle vain tullakseen lähetetyksi toiseen aivan toiselle vitun puolelle kampusta!_

Ja se oli vain yksinkertaisesti ärsyttävien päähänpistojen takia joita rehtori sai, ei muuten! Ilmeisesti rehtori Komui oli päättänyt, että olisi hyödyllisempää jos Seika-asuntola olisi vain viimeisen vuoden opiskelijoille. Miksi, siitä Kandalla ei ollut mitään helvetin käsitystä. Hän ei koskaan ollut ymmärtänyt mitä sen ääliön päässä oikein liikkui.

Hänen aamunsa oli tässä vaiheessa ollut jo tarpeeksi pilalla, mutta se ei vielä ollut siinä. _Aina piti _olla se kaiken huippu.

Hän tulisi tänä vuonna saamaan vielä aivottoman huonetoverin. Jotakin, mitä Komui oli luvannut ettei enää koskaa tapahtuisi sen jälkeen, mitä oli tapahtunut hänen epäonnistuneena ensimmäisenä vuotenaan kun hänet oli yritetty laittaa samaan huoneeseen toisen ekaluokkalaisen kanssa. Mikä _ei muuten ollut ollut _Kandan vika ensinkään.

_Ja_ hänen ei vain oletettu selviävän säälittävästä kakarasta, vaan tämä kakara olisi vielä helvetti uusi oppilas!

Joku jolla oli otsaa siirtyä uuteen kouluun hänen toisen vuotensa alussa. _Sillä pennulla tulisi olemaan vaikeaa kun hän yrittäisi ystävystyä toisten kanssa_, Kanda ajatteli itsekseen virnuillen. Vuosi oli jo kulunut siitä kun tällä hetkellä toisen vuoden opiskelijat olivat tulleet lukioon, joten he olivat oletetusti jo jakautuneet omiin pieniin ryhmiinsä.

Siksi Kanda uskoi olevan vain hyväksyttävää, että hän oli erityisen pahalla tuulella tänä aamuna, ja niin sanoakseen oli vain normaalia että hän uhkaili Mugenilla jokaista naispuolista tientukosta luvaten '_Mugen vitun sisäelimistä läpi jollet siirry nyt heti!'._

Väkijoukko näytti haihtuvan välittömästi, jättäen vain yhden ihmisen nojailemaan rennosti vasten Kandan pulpettia, hölmö virne naamallaan.

"Siirry. Nyt." Kanda murahti, mutta ei istuutunut vaan jäi seisomaan ja tuijottamaan kylmästi seuralaistaan.

"Awww... Yu-chan. Minäkin kaipasin sinua." Lavi hykersi, kallistaen päätään niin, että muutama suortuva punaisia hiuksia karkasi kuviollisen vihreän huivin alta, jolla ne oli vedetty ylös ja pois silmiltä. Kanda jatkoi vihaista tuijotustaan kunnes Lavi pyöräytti silmiään ja veti tuolinsa edessään olevan pöydän luota, ja istui sille hajareisin tyypilliseen tyliinsä.

"Olet hirveästi myöhässä. Yleensä olet täällä ensimmäisenä."

"Che."

"Ahh..." Lavi äännähti mietteliäästi, ihan kuin Kandan mihinkään liittymätön äännähdys olisi antanut hänelle uuden oivalluksen.

"Ne asiat asuntolan kanssa, niinkö?"

Paskat. Ehkä se olikin.

"Che."

"No, no Yu-chan. Tiedän ettet ole hyvilläsi saadessasi huonetoverin, mutta ei ole mitään tervetta olla niin töykeä."

"_Che._" Vastaus muuttui tällä kertaa väkivaltaiseksi.

"Et varmasti tee _tuota_ hänelle," Lavi sanoi mukamas kauhuissaan, "Rikkoisit monia lakeja!"

"Lopeta hiton rusakko! Olen saanut tarpeekseni hellittämättömästä pälätyksestäsi," Kanda sihisi kuolettavalla äänensävyllä.

Lavi kohotti toista kulmaansa - ele joka näytti lievästi oudolta, koska toista hänen silmistään peitti musta silmälappu. Hän avasi suunsa tiuskaistakseen vastaukseksi mutta hänet keskeytti luokan oven avautumisesta lähtevä kalahdus.

Melkein välittömästi huone täyttyi sekavasta liikehdinnästä, kun oppilaat riensivät merkatuille paikoilleen nyt kun Reever oli astunut luokkaan. Kanda katseli kun luokan äänet hiljenivät ja heidän luokanvalvojansa oli vihdoin mahdollista astella luokan eteen.

"On mukavaa nähdä, että kaikki ovat palanneet terveinä tauon jälkeen," hän sanoi huolettomasti samalla kun tuli liitutaulun luokse, kuulostaen siltä ettei välittänyt pätkääkään heidän terveydestään, "Nimeni on Reever Wenham, kuten suurimman osan teistä pitäisi jo tietää, mutta Reever-sensei käy myös."

"Oi! Reever! Kuulin, että saamme uuden oppilaan!" Lavi huusi, täysin jättäen huomiotta raivoisan sihahduksen 'Reever _sensei_', jonka sai opettajaltaan. Lavi väläytti esiin kaikkein hurmaavimman hymynsä ja Kanda pystyi vaivoin pidättelemään haluaan potkaista sen hiton rusakon tuolia.

"Kyllä, Lavi. Meille on annettu kunnia olla uuden oppilaamme isäntinä," Reever huokaisi kun hän asetti aina hänellä olevan kirjoituslevyn pöydälleen ja viittasi kintaalla yli-innokkaalle kuiskuttelulle jonka ilmoitus sai aikaan.

"Onko se poika?" takana istuva tyttö kysyi innokkaasti.

"Kysy häneltä itse," Reever mutisi ärtyisästi vastaukseksi, heilauttaen kättään jollekulle jonka oli täytynyt seistä juuri näkymättömissä oven takana, "Walker, voit nyt tulla sisään."

Jännittyneessä ilmassa kuului yllättyneitä henkäisyjä, kun luokka tuijotti uusinta jäsentään samalla kun tämä asteli luokan eteen seistäkseen opettajan vierellä. Jopa Kanda tunsi kulmansa nytkähtävän pidätellystä yllätyksestä.

"Luokka, haluaisin esitellä teille Allen Walkerin. Hän on vasta kirjoittautunut tänne ja toivon, että saatte hänet tuntemaan olonsa mukavaksi."

Kanda teki pojalle, jonka kanssa tulisi jakamaan huoneensa - vaikkakin väliaikaisesti - kokovartalo tarkastuksen.

Kuvassa jonka pojasta sai, oli monta asiaa pielessä.

Ensinnäkin, 'Allen Walkerilla' oli hämmästyttävän valkoiset hiukset. Ei vaaleat tai ennenaikaisesti harmaantuvat. _Valkoiset._ Minkälaista trendiä poika oli seurannut kun oli värjännyt sen, siitä Kandalla ei ollut aavistustakaan. Vaikka, hänen oman pitkän, korpin mustan tukkansa kanssa Kandalla tuskin oli varaa puhua.

Toinen asia oli liioitteleva tatuointi pojan oikean silmän päällä. Se oli verenpunainen ja se ylettyi hänen poskelleen asti, jatkaen matkaansa hänen silmäluomensa yli ennen kuin se muuttui monimutkaiseksi pentagrammiksi juuri hänen kulmakarvansa yläpuolelle. _Olen demoninen saatanisti, _se näytti huutavan, luoden mukavan kontrastin Walkerin rauhallisen hymyn kanssa. _Pelkää minua. Peeeelkääää minua, _se tuntui sanovan.

Lavi vislasi niin hiljaa, että vain Kanda kuulisi sen, nojautuen tuolillaan taaksepäin kuiskatakseen, "_Tuon on täytynyt olla todella kivulias tatuointi."_

Kolmas asia johon Kanda kiinnitti huomionsa olivat valkoiset hansikkaat joita poika käytti, piilottaen käsivartensa ja kämmenensä aivan kokonaan katseilta jos laski mukaan vielä pitkähihaisen valkoisen paidan ja kellanruskean villa liivin jotka muodostivat pakollisen univormun.

Kanda ei osannut sanoa, oliko lämmin vai kylmä päivä, mutta hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt kenenkään ilmestyvän kouluun ensimmäisenä päivänään kerrospukeutuneena kuin olisi keskitalvi. Tai ei ainakaan kenenkään luotettavan.

Ja viimeisenä muttei vähäisimpänä oli kultainen... _Olio_, joka lepatteli pojan olkapään yläpuolella.

Pyöreänä ja sarvipäisenä se lepatteli iloisesti pojan pään vieressä, sen kiemurtelevan hännän heiluessa sinne ja tänne saaden luokan hypnotisoitumaan. Kanda ei kuitenkaan lankeasi sellaisen tempun uhriksi. Ihan sama montako kertaa häntä heilui vasemmalle, oikealle, _vasemmalle, oikealle... vasemmalle... oikealle... _VITTU!

Kanda ravisti päätään kovakouraisesti, onnistuen palauttamaan itsensä todellisuuteen juuri ajoissa nähdäkseen Allenin kumartavan päällään pienesti luokalle. Hän ryhdistäytyi ja väläytti luokalle niin valoisan hymyn, että Kandan täytyi kääntyä pois.

"Hyvää huomenta. Nimeni on Allen Walker ja toivon, että meistä tulee hyviä ystäviä," Toinen hymyn välähdys. Kuiskausten kuoro pyyhkäisi luokan yli luokan helposti manipuloitavissa olevien tyttöjen kikatusten saattelemana.

"_No, Yu-chan,_" Lavi kuiskasi samalla kun nojasi uudestaan taaksepäin, "_siinä meni puolet fanitytöistäsi._"

Kanda taas istui tuolillaan kuin patsas.

Ei.

Voi _vittu_, ei.

Hän tulisi elämään _tämän _kanssa vuoden?

"Oi! Allen~Chan!" Lavi laulahti ilman häpeän häivähdystäkään äänessään. Allen kääntyi ympäri ja hänen suunsa muodosti yllättyneenä sanan _'chan?'_. Kandan täytyi lievästi virnistää tälle. Pätkä huomaisi pian, että Lavin antamat lempinimet olivat elinikäisiä.

"Mikä merkitys tuolla kultaisella pallukalla on?" Lavi kysyi viattomasti, viitaten pomppivaan palloon joka yhä leijaili Allenin olkapään yläpuolella.

Allen räpytteli, kääntäen päätään tuijottaakseen _oliota_ ihan kuin olisi unohtanut sen olemassaolon. Valkoisten hiusten heilahduksessa hän kääntyi taas katsomaan luokkaa. "Tässä on golemini, Timcanpy. Ahh, ette varmaan tiedä mikä se on..." Allen ojensi kättään niin, että lentävä kultainen pallo saattoi laskeutua hellävaroen hänen kämmenelleen.

"Ohh... Se on aika siisti," Lavi sanoi ihmetellen.

Kanda rypisti otsaansa. Lavi saattoi olla nero, mutta Kandalla ei ollut hajuakaan mikä helvetti oli golem, ja näytti siltä että loputkin luokasta jakoivat hänen tietämättömyytensä. Mutta päätellen virneistä jotka nuo kaksi jakoivat, Kandalla ei ollut mitään halua kysyä. Hänellä oli lisäksi ilkeä tunne, että heidän jaettu nörtteytensä antaisi alun... _ystävyydelle._

Kanda värähti ajatusta. Ei siksi, että hän inhoaisi ajatusta Lavista tekemässä uusia ystäviä, vaan siksi että hän inhosi ajatusta siitä, että Lavi pakottaisi myös hänet ystävystymään - punapäällä oli inhottava mieltymys tehdä niin.

"Selvä, Walker. Tuolla Kandan vieressä on paikka," Reever osoitti paikkaa ja Kanda olisi voinut vaikka vannoa, että hän kuuli miehen mutisevan, '_Kandan vieressä on aina tyhjä paikka'._

Kanda katseli vastenmielisenä kun Allenin kulmakarva kohosi kun hänen nimensä mainittiin ja hän lähetti kysyvän, _uteliaan _katseen hänen suuntaansa. Selvästikin poika tiesi kenen kanssa hän jakaisi huoneensa.

Hitaasti, Allen mutkitteli tiensä pulpettien ohi Kandan viereen, kultainen pallo - _golem, _Kanda korjasi mielessään - leväten hänen olkapäällään. Hän antoi Kandalle valoisan hymyn, mitä Kanda ei vaivautunut palauttamaan. Vastaukseksi hän tarjosi pojalle vain hyytävän ja kylmän mulkai-sun.

"Katse eteenpäin, Moyashi."

"... Moyashi?"

"Mikä sinä oikein olet? Hidasko?" Kanda kysyi, selvää ärtymystä äänessään.

Virne Allenin kasvoilta katosi. Kanda oli tietoinen syvän harmin katseesta, jossa oli myös, _ehkä, _jotakin pimeämpää piilossa noiden sokerin ja hunajan sävyisten silmien takana.

"_En ole _Moyashi. Mikä se sitten onkin."

"Che. Riitely minun kanssani ei tule muuttamaan sitä mikä sinä olet." Kanda ilkkui ja Allenin silmät muuttuivat kylmiksi ennen kuin hänen onnistui hillitä ilmiselvä ärtymyksensä.

"Nimeni on Allen! Allen, BaKanda!" Kanda huomasi itse saanennsa typerän lempinimen.

Äänekäs yskäisy Kandan ja Allenin edestä lopetti heidän kinastelunsa tarpeeksi kauaksi aikaa, jotta he katsoivat ylös ja huomasivat Reeverin ärtyneen ilmeen.

"Voinko nyt aloittaa tuntini?"

Allen valahti alas tuolillaan.

_No... Tämä vuosi näyttäisi saavan vitun mahtavan alun._

* * *

**A/N: Ensimmäinen luku, toivottavasti tykkäätte. Kertokaa mielipiteitä, olen kiitollinen niistä kaikista! :)**

**Kiittäen KyynelPuro**


	2. Asustelua Yun kanssa

**A/N: Toinen luku! Vihdoin :D**

**Tämä luku tuntui paljon pidemmältä, ja niinhän se onkin kun sanamäärää katselee. Ei siis ihme..**

**Sitten nämä normaalit: En omista tarinan hahmoja tai sarjaa! Mahtavan juonen omistaa Yuu-chi! Thank you!**

**P.S. Tiedän, että luvun nimi on aika.. no, hauska xD En vain keksinyt sille parempaa suomennosta, anteeksi..**

**Pitemmittä löpinöittä, nauttikaa!**

* * *

**Toinen luku - Asustelua Yun kanssa**

Kotiluokasta englannin tunnille ja englannin tunnilta lounaalle. Allen huomasi kävelevänsä hämmentyneenä Lavin vierellä koulun ruokalaan, ja jostakin syystä hänen vierelleen käveli, ei kukaan muu kuin yksi ja ainoa, Yu Kanda.

Allen ei ollut täysin varma miten niin oli käynyt, mutta hän huomasi uuden punahiuksisen ystävänsä mieltyneen häneen, ja mainittu punapää oli Kandan paras ystävä vaikkakin vain omasta puolestaan, mistä seurasi että Allen tulisi viettämään tulevaisuudessa paljon aikaa hänen kanssaan. Ei sillä, etteikö hänet olisi jo nyt tuomittu viettämään hänen kanssaan paljon aikaa heidän asumisjärjestelyjensä takia.

Ruokala osoittautui melko täyteen ahdetuksi, melkein kaikki pöydät olivat varattuja ja Allen katseli ympärilleen lannistuneena.

"Lavi! Kanda! Täällä näin!"

Lavin virnistys ulottui korvasta korvaan, kun hän suuntasi kohti tyttöä, joka istui yksin takapöydässä ja heilutti heille. Allen seurasi ja yllättyi iloisesti kun tyttö nousi ja tarjoutui puristamaan hänen kättään.

"Lenalee Lee. Sinun täytyy olla se uusi oppilas, joka siirtyi meidän kouluumme. Olen kuullut kaiken sinusta veljeltäni." Hän hymyili lämpimästi Allenille ja Kanda päästi ärtyneen _che_-äännähdyksen ennen kuin vajosi istumaan tytön toiselle puolelle.

"Veljesi?" Allen kysyi kun tyttö irrotti otteensa hänen kädestään ja palasi paikalleen. Allen epäröi hetken paikoillaan, ennen kuin Lavi tarttui häntä hihasta ja vetäisi alas viereensä.

"Niin. Komui-nisan on isoveljeni." Lenalee kuulosti melkeinpä ärsyyntyneeltä ja Allenin täytyi kohottaa toista valkeaa kulmakarvaansa yllättyneenä.

Lavi nauroi hänen ilmeelleen ja avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotakin, kun eläimellinen murahdus hiljensi hänet. Heidän pöydässään tuli hetkeksi hiljaista.

"Mikä helvetti se oli?" Kanda kysyi lopulta. Allen virnisti pahoittelevasti ja hieroi niskaansa samalla kun eläimellinen ääni toistui.

"Mahani." Allen myönsi.

Lavi nauroi äänekkäästi ja läppäsi Allenia kovaa selkään, melkein kaataen hänet pitkin pituuttaan penkille jolla hän istui. "Sori jäbä. Unohdin täysin hetkeksi, että olimme lounaalla. Meidän on parasta saada sinulle jotain ruokaa ennen kuin vatsasi päättää syödä meidät kaikki."

Allenin ilme kirkastui pelkästä ruuan mainitsemisesta ja hän oli poistunut tuoliltaan ja suuntasi jo kohti ruokajonoa ennen kuin Lavi ennätti avata suunsa uudestaan. Virnistellen typerästi Lavi nousi ja loputkin ryhmästä siirtyi kohti Jerryä, koulun kokkia.

Jono oli lyhyt ja Allen oli ensimmäisenä ennen kuin huomasikaan. Jerry nosti kulmakarvaansa valkohiuksiselle pojalle edessään. "En ole nähnyt sinua täällä aikaisemmin. Oletko uusi?"

Allen hymyili kohteliaasti ja nyökkäsi. Hänen mahansa murisi uudestaan.  
"En anna yhdenkään oppilaan jäädä nälkäiseksi," Jerry vannoi ja nojasi eteenpäin tiskillä kuullakseen pojan paremmin. "Joten, mitä haluat?"

Allen ryhtyi luettelemaan listaa melkeinpä epäinhimillisestä määrästä ruokaa. Lenalee ja Lavi töllistelivät häntä avoimesti ja Kanda tuhahti. Otsaansa rypistäen Jerry kysyi, "oletko varma, että pystyt syömään tuon kaiken?" Hän loi ruipeloon poikaan arvioivan katseen.

"Voi, usko minua, pärjään kyllä." Allen lupasi.

Hänen sanansa olivat totta, sillä vain hetki sen jälkeen kun he olivat palanneet paikoilleen, hänen kyynärpäänsä viereen muodostui huojuva pino tyhjistä lautasista ja tarjottimista, samalla kun harhaanjohtavasti luiseva poika pyyhki suunsa lautasliinaan.

Lavi toipui ensimmäisenä yllätyksestään. "Tuo oli... Öh... Vaikuttavaa?" Sanat kuulostivat ennemmin kysymykseltä kuin toteamukselta ja Lenalee näykki epävarmasti voileipäänsä, aivan kuin peläten että se myös päätyisi Allenin vatsaan.

"Öh, niin. En syönyt oikeastaan aamupalaa. Minulla oli aamulla hieman kiire." Allen hymyili herrasmiesmäiseen tapaansa ja Kanda vastusti haluaan tökätä silmäänsä syömäpuikolla, joita hän käytti siirtääkseen Soban lautaselta suuhun.

"Ei se ole mitenkään paha asia tai mitään, mutta tuo on sellainen näky jota ei näe ihan joka päivä," Lavi selitti.

Allen nyökkäsi ja venytteli käsiään.

"Mitä teillä on seuraavaksi?" Lenalee kyseli - epäilemättä yrittäen kääntää keskustelun takaisin johonkin normaalimpaan aiheeseen. Allen rypisti otsaansa samalla kun yritti muistella lukujärjestystä mielessään.

"Öö, biologiaa, luulisin."

Lenalee hymyili leveästi. "Mahtavaa! Minullakin!"

"Voi, kiva." Kanda mutisi henkeään vetäen ja Allen loi häneen ilkeän katseen.

"Älä sano, että sinullakin on biologiaa, BaKanda."

"Valitettavasti on, Moyashi. Ja usko minua, jos se olisi minusta kiinni repisin mielummin ihoni irti kuin jäisin kanssasi samaan luokkaan."

"No, minä taas mielummin repisin jokaisen hiukseni irti ennemmin kuin istuisin taas sinun vieressäsi."

"Minä ennemmin -."

Lenalee katseli heidän nahisteluaan huolestuneena. Lavi ravisti häntä hellästi olkapäästä. "Se on ollut tällaista siitä asti kun he ensi kerran näkivät toisensa." Hän virnisti. "Älä huolehdi siitä. Epäilen, että he eivät tekisi edes puolia niistä asioista joita he ovat uhanneet tehdä."

Lupaukset itsensä vahingoittamisesta olivat jotenkin muutuneet uhkauksiksi verenvuodatuksesta ja tuhoamisesta - hyvin yksityiskohtaisin kuvauksin.

"- ja tekisin sen saman myös sille sinun vitun pallukallesi."

"Se on _golem._" Allen painotti.

"Siitä puheenollen." Lavi keskeytti äänekkäästi, huomaten täydellisen tilaisuuden keskeyttää tappelu. "Missä Timcanpy edes on?"

Allen kohautti olkiaan. "Tutkimassa paikkoja, luulisin. Tim pitää uusista paikoista. Toivon vain ettei hän törmää kissaan..."

"Kissaan?" Lenalee toisti, kallistaen päätään sivulle ja tutkien häntä täysin ymmällään.

"Niin..." Allen huokaisi ja nojasi toiseen käsineen peittämään käteensä. "Timillä on paha tapa joutua kissojen syömäksi. Ja on ällöttävää katsella kun ne oksentavat hänet karvapallon lailla ulos myöhemmin."

Vaikka Lenalee ei suinkaan ollut tyttömäinen, hän nyrpisti nenäänsä ajatukselle ällöttävän vetisestä karvapallosta. Jopa Lavi värähti. Kanda vain jätti heidät kaikki huomioitta, asettaen syömäpuikot hellästi nyt tyhjälle lautaselle, jossa hänen paljon arvostamansa Soba oli aikaisemmin ollut.

"Kello soi pian." Lavi sanoi, vilkaisten kelloaan ja hänen naamansa venähti.

"Niin." Lenalee myönsi. "Meidän pitäisi varmaan aloittaa -." Ihan kuin tummahiuksisen tytön sanojen varmuudeksi, kello soi juuri sillä hetkellä äänekkäästi ja sai aikaan kovaäänisen kuoron voihkaisuja ruokalaan kokoontuneiden oppilaiden joukosta.

Allen huokaisi ja nousi ylös, pyyhkien olemattomat murut sylistään - ihan kuin _hän _kaikista maailman ihmisistä jättäisi muruja jälkeensä ruuan jälkeen. Kaikki syömäkelpoinen syötiin, myös murut - ennen kuin seurasi Lenaleeta ja Kandaa eteisaulaan, Lavi vierellään.

"Jos sinulla on tunti Lenaleen ja Kandan kanssa, opettajasi pitäisi silloin olla rehtori Komui." Lavi sanoi, väistäen näppärästi oppilasta, joka hoiperteli käytävällä kädet täynnä kirjoja. Allen räpytteli.

"Rehtori?" Hän toisti. Lavi virnisti. "Oletko tavannut hänet jo?"

"Ei, en vielä. Tein kaikki ilmoittautumiseni puhelimitse."

Lavin virnistys leveni. "Odotahan vain kunhan tapaat hänet." Hän sanoi ennen kuin pyrähti tiehensä. Allen katseli hänen menoaan, hieman häkeltyneenä ennen kuin melkein törmäsi Kandaan, joka kääntyi tuijottamaan häntä kuiskaten _varoisit vähän _vaarallisella äänensävyllä.

Allen keräsi tavaransa ja oli helpottunut ettei hänen tarvinnut löytää luokkaan itsekseen. Lenalee ja Kanda näyttivät tietävän mihin olivat menossa.

Ovi huoneeseen 401 kolahti kevyesti kun Kanda työnsi sen auki, Allen vanavedessään. Allen ehti juuri ja juuri nähdä vilahduksen luokasta ennen kuin liilan ja valkoisen sekainen pyörremyrky pyyhkäisi heidät tieltään.

"KAUNIS SISARENI!" Jokin ulvahti, kun Allen kapusi jaloilleen, käsi painettuna tykyttävän nenänsä päälle, nähdäkseen lilahiuksisen miehen roikkuvan epätoivoisesti Lenaleessa, parkuen silmänsä pihalle aivan kuin heidät olisi pitkän eron jälkeen taas saatettu yhteen.

"Nisan..." Lenalee huokaisi, vääntäen itsensä irti Komuin ottesta tuijottaakseen veljeään.

"Lenaleeeeee! Oletko kunnossa? Ovatko ne paksukalloiset kaverisi kohdelleet sinua hyvin? Oletko sinä..." Komuin ääni heikkeni kun käsi tarttui hänen kyynärvarteensa ja hän katsoi alas vain nähdäkseen Kandan kiskomassa itseään pystyyn, melkein näkyvän murhaavan auran ympäröidessä hänen laihaa kehoaan kun hän nosti hitaasti päätään mulkaistakseen Komuita.

Komui nielaisi. "Oh... Kanda-kun. En huomannut sinua..." Hän änkytti kun japnilainen nuori tiukensi otettaan miehen käsivarresta, Komuin valkoisen vaatteen rypistyessä hänen otteessaan.

Kun Allen tarkkaili huonetoveriaan, ainut ajatus joka tuli hänen mieleensä oli kysymys siitä oliko Kanda sittenkin Saatana itse uudelleensyntyneenä.

"Eikö sinun kerrankin kannattaisi todella yrittää käyttäytyä kuin aikuiset?" Kanda sihahti uhkaavasti. Komui yritti perääntyä pari askelta.

"No, no Kanda... Ehkäpä voimme sopia tämän anteeksipyynnöllä... Olen varovaisempi... mutta ei Mugenia." Hän ehdotti.

Allen nosti kulmakarvaansa. "Mugenia?" Hän kysyi Lenaleelta, joka vain katseli kohtausta selvästi ärsyyntyneenä. "Kandan katana. Hän ottaa sen mukaan joka paikkaan. Paitsi tunneille... Koulu ei salli sitä." Hän sanoi yksityiskohtaisesti. _Ymmärrettävää... _Allen ajatteli. _Luulisin..._

Kanda oli korottanut ääntään ja huusi nyt opettajalleen, joka olisi normaalisti saanut oppilaan pahimmillaan erotetuksi koulusta, mutta päätellen toisten huoneessa olevien kiinnostuksen puutteesta, tämän tyyppiset kohtaukset olivat Black Orderin lukiossa arkipäivää.

"Miten kehtaat koskea saastaisilla käsilläsi arvokkaaseen siskooni!" Komui kirkui. Ilmeisesti puheet rauhasta olivat aikaa sitten muuttuneet törkeiksi puheiksi ja nyt nuo kaksi miestä seisoivat naamat vastakkain huutamassa toisilleen.

"Riittää!" Lenalee lopulta huusi, astuen eteenpäin ja työntäen miehiä taaksepäin sellaisella voimalla, että se sai heidät horjahtamaan. Hän mulkoili Kandaa, joka mulkoili takaisin kunnes päästi inhoavan _chen _ja siirtyi istumaan. Komuin huuli väpätti kun Lenalee kääntyi mulkoilemaan häntä.

"Nisan, olet jo tuhlannut kymmenen minuuttia. Etkö luule, että olisi aika aloittaa tunti?" Lenalee ehdotti. Ja Komui puikki takaisin pöytänsä luokse tottelevaisena. Lenalee huokaisi ja kääntyi kohti Allenia, luoden häneen pahoittelevan katseen.

"On ensimmäinen päivä paluumme jälkeen ja sinun täytyy todistaa jotakin tällaista." Hän sanoi väsyneesti kun he kaksi ottivat paikkansa Kandan läheltä - Lenalee istuen järkevästi temperamenttisen japanilaisen ja Allenin väliin.

"Älä huolehdi." Allen kuiskasi takaisin kärsivällisesti hymyillen. "Olen tottunut huutamiseen. Mestarini on aika äänekäs yksilö."

"Mestari?"

"Laillinen huoltajani." _huoltaja_ -sanan kohdalla Allenin naama vääntyi vastenmielisyydestä ja hänen silmänsä välkkyivät vaarallisesti. Lenalee nojautui poispäin ja päätteli ettei hänen kannattanut puhua aiheesta.

Lopulta tunti alkoi ja Allen tajusi pian, ettei kaikki ollut sallittua sodassa ja rakkaudessa.

Kaikkein vaikeimpia kysymyksiä Komui tarkoituksella kysyi Kandalta, ja seitsemännen kerran jälkeen kun näin tapahtui, Kanda räjähti.

"Jos kysyt minulta vielä _yhdenkin kysymyksen _minä silvon sinut kaikkein kivuliaimmalla tavalla jonka keksin." Pitkähiuksinen mies sihahti kädet pulpetilla, kun hän mulkoili opettajaansa kertakaikkisen inhon vallassa.

Sen jälkeen Allen huomasi itse joutuneensa Komuin säälimättömien kysymysten uhriksi, eikä tiennyt mitä oli tehnyt ansaitakseen sen.

"Kuka osaa kertoa minulle mitä ovat vallitsevat kemialliset yhdisteet munankuoren sisältä löytyvissä aineissa, valkuaisessa ja keltuaisessa?" Komui kysyi luokaltaan ja ennen kuin kukaan ehti nostaa kättään hän sanoi, - vaikka kuinka monennetta kerta - "Entäpä uusi oppilaamme Allen?"

Allen ei pystynyt tekemään muuta kuin pudistamaan päätään. Komui tuhahti äänekkäästi ja katsoi kädessään olevaa luonnontieteiden kirjaa luoden Alleniin ivallisen pettyneen katseen.

"Miten olisi," Allen sanoi harmistuneella äänellä, "jos kysyisit välillä joltakulta muulta, Komui-sensei?"

"Mutta sinä olet meidän uusi oppilaamme! Minun täytyy testata sinun tietämystäsi." Hän protestoi viattomasti ja Allen avasi suunsa kertoakseen Komuille tarkalleen mitä hän voisi tehdä testeileen epätyypillisen suuttumuksensa vallassa, kun kello soi ja hän päästi helpottuneen huokaisun sen sijasta.

Äkkiä, heidän ryhmänsä kasasi välineensä ja ryntäsi ulos luokasta ennen kuin Komui ehtisi halailla siskoaan tai keksisi uusia tapoja kiduttaa Allenia ja Kandaa.

"Mitä sinun veljelläsi on minua vastaan?" Allen kysyi kun he lähtivät luokasta. Lenalee punastui ja Kanda tuhahti.

"Nisan on vain todella ylisuojeleva minua kohtaan." Hän sanoi ja Allen - joka ei täysin ymmärtänyt - päätti jättää aiheen sikseen.

He törmäsivät Laviin matkalla takaisin heidän kotiluokkaansa hakemaan laukkunsa ja punapää välittömästi kietoi kätensä Allenin olkapäiden ympäri.

"Allen-chan!" Hän sanoi iloisesti, pörröttäen pojan tukkaa. "Mitä tykkäsit Lenaleen isoveljestä?"

Ilme Allenin naamalla täytyi kertoa tarpeeksi, koska Lavi purskahti välittömästi nauruun. Harmistuneena Allen talloi hänen jalalleen, mutta se vain pahensi Lavin naurua.

"Menen huoneeseeni." Allen jupisi ja käveli pois samalla, kun Lenalee yritti auttaa Lavia ylös lattialta, jonne hän oli kaatunut kun nauru oli muuttunut liian rajuksi jotta hän yhä voisi seistä.

Allenista ei ollut kovinkaan mukavaa mennä huoneeseensa - paikkaan, jossa Kanda varmasti olisi - mutta hänellä oli asioita hoidettavana ja hän oli luvannut itselleen ettei Kandan olo hänen huonetoverinaan vaikuttaisi häneen vähääkään.

Ovi oli lukossa kun hän saapui, eikä Allen tuhlannut aikaa koputtamiseen, koska hän oli varma ettei Kanda avaisi ovea, ja vain onki avaimensa esiin laukustaan. Sillä sekunnilla kun hän tunki kätensä laukkuun, häntä tervehti kovaääninen _chomp _kun ylisuuret hampaat upposivat hellästi hänen lihaansa.

Hän kirosi, vetäen kätensä äkkiä pois kun Timcanpy tuli näkyviin kultaisten siipien heilahduksessa.

"Siellä sinä siis olet ollut." Allen hykersi kevyesti kun Timcanpy asettui hänen olalleen ja liu'utti avaimen oven lukkoon.

Kanda istui pöytänsä ääressä näyttäen loputtoman kyllästyneeltä, ja hän tuhahti Komuin hänelle ja Allenille antaman biologian kotitehtävän sivujen takaa. Hän nosti katseensa kun Allen astui sisään, mulkaisi häntä ja jatkoi paperille raapustamista.

Timcanpy lennähti pois, jättäen Allenin olkapään asettuakseen hänen pöydälleen ja tutkaili uutta ympäristöään.

Allen huokaisi ja sulki oven, heittäen laukkunsa sängylleen matkalaukkunsa viereen. Hetken epäröinnin jälkeen hän avasi matkalaukkunsa ja alkoi purkaa vähäistä omaisuuttaan.

Hänen varakoulupukunsa, ja muutamat vaihtovaatteet menivät hänen vaatekaappinsa vetolaatikoihin ja yksittäisen, kehystetyn valokuvan hän asetti yöpöydälleen.

Sen tehtyään, Allen ilmoitti "Menen suihkuun." Hän ei saanut vastausta. Ei sillä, että hän olisi sitä odottanut. Hän pyöräytti silmiään ja katosi kylpyhuoneeseen.

oOo_oOo

Vesi huuhtoi Allenia, rauhoittaen hänet välittömästi. Hänen käteensä sattui, kuten siihen usein teki. Hän seurasi varovasti sormellaan yhtä monista merkeistä, joka turmeli hänen raajansa runneltua, vereslihalla olevaa ihoa.

Hänen sormensa nytkähti vastaukseksi ja hän katseli surkeana kun vesi tippui hänen mustista kynsistään. Hänen vartalonsa arvet näyttivät melkein läpikuultavilta eivätkä raa'an pinkeiltä kuten yleensä.

Hän oli ollut aika yllättynyt kun Cross oli ilmoittanut hädin tuskin kaksi päivää ennen kouluvuoden alkua, että hän oli ilmoittanut Allenin Black Orderin lukioon. Hän oli aina kuvitellut ettei Cross välittänyt paljoakaan hänen koulutuksestaan.

Allenia oli revitty kahtaalle - toisaalta hän olisi halunnut mennä kouluun, tehdä vaihteeksi jotakin normaalia. Toisaalta taas, pelkkä ajatus valtavasta pinosta velkoja joita hänen mestarilleen kasaantuisi ennen hänen paluutaan, oli tarpeeksi saamaan hänen polvensa veteliksi.

Ei sillä, että Allenilla olisi ollut sananvaltaa. Kun Cross päätti jotakin, oli mahdotonta taivutella häntä luopumaan siitä. Allen oli oppinut sen aika nopeasti.

Oli muitakin syitä, minkä takia hän oli hieman ahdistunut kouluelämän ajatuksesta.

Sopeutuminen ei ollut koskaan ollut Allenin vahvoja puolia ja häntä oli koko hänen elämänsä ajan syrjitty hänen epämuodostumiensa takia.

Ja sitten oli vielä hänen... historiansa, joka piti ottaa huomioon. Jotakin, mitä hän ei voisi vain karistaa helposti pois ja mitä hän yhä pelkäsi. Allen värähti.

Huokaisten, hän sulki hanat ja astui pois suihkusta.

oOo_oOo

Kanda nousi vasta kun kuuli veden kohinasta, että suihku oli päällä. Hän vilkuili hetken ympärilleen tyhjässä huoneessa, ennen kuin suuntasi sänkynsä luokse purkaakseen omat tavaransa, mitä hän ei ollut halunnut tehdä nuoremman pojan läsnäollessa. Vaatteet päätyivät vaatekaappiin ja koulutavarat hänen pöydälleen. Hän veti varovasti rakkaan Mugeninsa ulos ja jätti sen nojaamaan seinää vasten hänen sänkynsä viereen. Silloin hän huomasi valokuvan Moyashin sängyn vierellä.

Kanda ei yleensä ollut mikään nuuskija, mutta jopa hänen täytyi myöntää, että hän oli hieman utelias pojan suhteen. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti kylpyhuoneen suuntaan, ennen kuin harppasi nopeasti kuvan luo ja nosti sen silmiensä tasolle.

Kuvassa oli mies, jolla oli yllään musta viitta, käsineet ja silinterihattu. Takin kaulus oli nostettu pystyyn ja hattu vedetty syvälle päähän niin, että ne peittivät näkyvistä kaikki kasvonpiirteet.

Toinen hansikoiduista käsistä lepäsi kevyesti nuoren pojan hartialla, joka ei voinut olla vanhempi kuin viisi vuotta, kun kuva oli otettu. Sotkuinen ruskea tukka kehysti sinisen ja harmaan sekaisia silmiä ja poika itsekin käytti keltaruskeaa ylisuurta takkia; hänen vasen kätensä oli peitetty tarkasti tylsäkuviollisella lapasella.

Pari seisoi värikkään sirkusteltan edessä, teltan joka jotenkin näytti tylsältä mustavalkoisen kuvan taustana.

Vei hetken aikaa ennen kuin asiat loksahtivat paikoilleen. Poika oli Allen.

Ero pikkupojan ja nykyisen nuoren välillä oli tyrmistyttävä. Eikä se johtunut vain uudesta hiusväristä ja tatuoinnista silmän päällä.

Ovi naksahti auki ja Kanda palautti kuvan kiireesti takaisin yöpöydälle.

Allen nojasi kylpyhuoneen ovenkarmiin, pukeutuneena mustiin housuihin ja siististi napitettuun, pitkähihaiseen valkeaan paitaan, hänen käsineensä olivat yhä kädessä ja hän kuivasi hiuksiaan. Hänen katseensa poukkoili Kandasta kuvaan ja takaisin, ja hänen silmänsä kapenivat.

Kova pilke, jonaka Kanda oli huomannut aiemmin, välähti nyt hänen silmissään kun Allen viskasi pyhkeensä tuolinsa selkänojalle ja kulki Kandan ohi aivan kuin hän ei olisi ollut siinä.

"Tuo on Mana." Hän sanoi tylysti ja Kandalta vei hetken tajuta, mistä hän puhui.

"Che. Luuletko, että välitän, Moyashi?"  
"Älä sitten urki." Allen näpäytti takaisin.

"Jos et halua kenenkään näkevän, älä sitten jätä sitä näkösälle." Kanda tiuskaisi kylmästi, palaten biologian läksyjensä kimppuun.

"Vitun Komui." Hän mutisi hiljaa, samalla kun kurotti kohti kynäänsä.

Allen jupisi hiljaa itsekseen ja päätti aloittaa kotiläksynsä.

Pari vajosi epämukavaan hiljaisuuteen.

* * *

**A/N: Yritän nyt sitten seuraavaksi aloittaa sen kolmannen luvun. Katsotaan ja toivotaan, että saan sen pian valmiiksi.**

**Lähettäkää palautetta :) Antakaa anteeksi, jos tekstistä löytyi muutama kirjoitusvirhe... Yritän löytää ne kaikki, mutta ne tuntuvat piiloutuvan sitkeästi.**

**For Yuu-chi: That Biology question was very hard to translate! xD And some of the words need some imagination, but I still like this translationing job ;)  
Thanks to you, I have a possibility to do this!**


	3. Unia

**A/N: Kolmas luku, wuhuu! Kesti kauemin kuin kahdessa edellisessä, koska joudun nyt panostamaan taas välillä kouluun :/**

**Taaskaan en omista tarinan hahmoja tai sarjaa! Ja edelleen, mahtava juoni on Yuu-chin käsialaa! I'm dying for more chapters to this story, so please.. :3**

**Nauttikaa!**

* * *

**3. luku - Unia**

Kolme tuntia läksyjen parissa oli kuluttanut Allenin aivan loppuun. Hänen mielestään kaikki se työ ei tuntunut reilulta. Katsoessaan taaksepäin ajassa, ainut koulutus mikä hänellä oli, oli koulutus jonka Cross oli hankkinut hänelle internetin kautta, vain jotta hän voisi sanoa läpäisseensä yläasteen.

Joten, hän oli enemmän kuin varma, että hän oli vain juuri ja juuri päässyt läpi tehtävistään ja mietti tosissaan, miksi Cross oli vaatinut häntä ilmoittautumaan toiselle vuodelle, vaikka hänen koulutuksensa taso oli selvästi tällä hetkellä vain aloittelijan tasolla.  
Voihkaisten, Allen nousi ylös ja päätti, että jos hänen oletettiin saavan kelvollisia arvosanoja, hänen täytyisi viisastua hieman.

"Kanda?"

"..."

"Kanda?" Allen toisti ja japanilaisnuori kääntyi ympäri mulkaistakseen häntä. Allen nielaisi ja pakottautui jatkamaan.

"Missä on kirjasto?"

"Che. Mene kysymään Lenaleelta tai siltä hiton rusakolta." Kanda mutisi ja käänsi huomionsa takaisin läksyihinsä. Allenin kulmakarva nyki vaarallisesti. Lenalee ja Lavi olivat molemmat kertoneet hänelle huoneidensa numerot, mutta viimeinen asia jonka Allen halusi tehdä oli häiritä heitä. Kanda ei kuitenkaan välittänyt.

"Älä viitsi." Allen vetosi. Kanda kääntyi hiukan ja Allen _ei _pitänyt virneestä, joka leikitteli hänen kasvoillaan. Ei vähääkään.

"Ehkä... jos kerjäät."

Allen mykistyi hetkeksi samalla kun Kanda asettui katselemaan häntä itsetyytyväinen virne nyt täysissä mitoissaan. Ei ollut mitenkään mahdollista että Allen kerjäisi. Hänellä oli ylpeytensä.

"Unohda koko juttu. Etsin sen itse." Hän tiuskaisi, kääntyen ympäri kävelläkseen ovesta ulos.

"Onnea yritykseen." Kanda huhuili hänen loittonevalle selälleen. Allen pysähtyi, ja kääntyi hieman katsoakseen epäilevästi olkansa yli vanhempaa poikaa.  
"Mitä sinä oikein tarkoitat?"

"Olet nähnyt kuinka suuri koulu on. Luuletko oikeasti löytäväsi sinne ilman, että joku saattaa sinut kädestä pitäen."

Allen epäröi hetken, tuijottaen huonetoveriaan. Hetken oli hiljaista.  
"... Pyydän?"

"Mitä tuo oli?" Kanda kysyi, mutta päätellen hänen ilmeestään hän oli kyllä kuullut. Hän oli voittanut ja hän tiesi sen. Nyt hän oli aikeissa laittaa Allenin kärsimään.

"Olisitko mitenkään _niin kiltti _ja näyttäisit minulle tien kirjastoon." Allen sanoi tiukasti yhteen puristetujen hampaidensa välistä. Kanda oli oikea sadisti. Se oli ilmiselvää. Hän nautti täysin rinnoin Allenin epämukavasta olosta. No, jos Kanda edes nautti mistään.

"Tuo ei ole kerjäämistä, Moyashi."

Allenin vasemman kulman yläpuolella sykki elohiiri, joka vain kasvoi kun pojat tuijottivat toisiaan, silmää räpäyttämättä tai perääntymättä.

"Hyvä on! Etsin sen itse." Allen huudahti lopulta ja käänsi selkänsä Kandalle, kävellen ulos huoneesta ja vastustaen lapsellista haluaan pamauttaa ovi kiinni. Tällaisessa asuntolassa, sen kuulija ei kuitenkaan olisi vain Kanda vaan kaikki rakenuksessa olijat. Hän ei halunnut vaivata muita koulun asukkaita.

Ei voinut olla niin vaikeaa löytää yksi kirjasto. Uutta päättäväisyyttä uhkuen Allen lähti.

Hän oli tuskin ehtinyt jättää rakennuksen taakseen kun hän kuuli jonkun kutsuvan häntä nimeltä, ja kääntyessään hän näki Lavin juoksevan häntä kohti. He törmäsivät ja molemmat hoippuivat taaksepäin samalla kun Lavi pörrötti Allenin tukkaa.

"Moyashi!" Hän hymähti iloisesti kun Allen paini tiensä vapauteen.

"Nimeni on Allen! _Allen!_"

"Mihin olet menossa Moyashi?" Allen päästi ärtyneen huokaisun. Tuntui kuin hän olisi puhunut tiiliseinälle.

"Olen menossa kirjastoon. Luulisin..." Allen rypisti otsaansa. "Kysyin Kandalta missä suunnassa kirjasto on, mutta hän ei suostunut kertomaan minulle."

"Oh!" Lavi räpäytti silmiään yllättyneenä. "Olen juuri menossa sinne. Vien sinut sinne." Hän virnisti. "Mutta jos olet kirjastoon menossa, niin olet menossa väärään suuntaan."

Allen punastui hivenen. "En vielä tunne tätä koulua kovin hyvin." Hän myönsi samalla kun seurasi Lavin perässä - tällä kertaa oikeaan suuntaan.

"Siitä puheenollen, miksi sinä siirryit kouluumme toisen vuotesi alussa?" Lavi kysyi uteliaasti.

"Öhh..." Allen raapi kiusaantuneena niskaansa. "... Olosuhteiden takia?" Hän sanoi nolona. Lavi nosti kulmakarvaansa, mutta ei kysynyt enempää.

Kirjasto osoittautui olevan todella lähellä asuntolaa ja paljon isompi kuin Allen oli odottanut. Hän nosti toista valkeaa kulmakarvaansa kun se tuli näkyviin.

Taitavasti muurattu tiilirakennus näytti kohoavan jo valmiiksi valtavan koulun alueen ylle, käyttäen laskevaa aurinkoa muodostamaan varjon monien sen ympärille levittäytyneiden rakennusten ylle. Allen tuijotti sitä hetken aikaa mykistyneenä.

"Se on öh... isompi kuin luulin sen olevan." Allen sanoi tavalla joka oli _tarkoitettu _tahdikkaaksi mutta ei ihan riittäänyt siihen. Lavi nauraa hykerteli ja viittoi häntä eteenpäin samalla kun työnsi auki lasiovet.

"Vanha panda onnistui puristamaan valtiolta jokaisen pennin jonka vain sai, jotta pystyi saamaan tämän paikan. Luulen, että siksi valtio on koko ajan rahaton."

He kaksi olivat hädintuskin astuneet jalallaan rakennukseen kun kirja tuli näennäisesti ei mistään lentäen ilman halki, pamahtaen Lavin naamaan ja saaden hänet horjahtamaan, samalla kun pölyisestä kirjasta pöllähti pölypilvi ilmaan ja se putosi hänen käsiinsä.

Pelästyneenä Allen otti muutaman askeleen taaksepäin ja harkitsi todennäköisyyttä sille ehtisikö hän rynnätä ulos ovesta ennen kuin hänestä tulisi toinen uhri lenteleville kirjoille. Mahdollisuudet näyttivät aika heikoilta.

"Varo vain ketä kutsut pandaksi, senkin mitätön nulikka." Kailotti ääni ja Allen huomasi tuijottavansa ällistyneenä vanhaa miestä, joka oli tullut juuri kulman takaa.

Lyhyenä ja tummasilmäisenä, pitkän suortuvaisen tukan ja ulkonevien haltijakorvien kanssa Allen pystyi heti näkemään mistä lempinimi 'Panda' oli tullut. Jos hän ei olisi käyttänyt vaatteita ja kantanut sylillistä kirjoja, Allenilla olisi ollut vaikeuksia erottaa häntä eläimellisestä kaimastaan.

"Ööö..." Allen ei pystynyt keksimään mitään hyvää sanottavaa. Panda - _mies_ Allen korjasi - hänen edessään nosti kulmakarvaansa hänelle - tai ainakin Allen luuli hänen tehneen niin, sillä miehellä oli epäilyttäviä puutteita kulmakarvojen suunnalla.

"Jukra, luuletko että voisit varoa vähän mitä heittelet ympäriinsä pappa?" Lavi mutisi kun hän kompuroi takaisin pystyasentoon, toinen käsi hajamielisesti pidellen kirjaa samalla kun toinen hieroi hänen kolhiintunutta nenäänsä kun hän mulkoili närkästyneesti vanhaa miestä.

"Opettele sitten puhuttelemaan vanhempiasi kunnollisesti." Pandan imitaatio tiuskaisi, napaten kirjan takaisin Lavilta ja lisäten sen käsissään pitelemään kasaan ennen kuin asetti kasan lähimmälle pöydälle. Hän kääntyi kasvotusten Allenin kanssa ja poika ei voinut olla perääntymättä paria askelta.

"Allen Walker." Se ei ollut kysymys vaan täysin varma toteamus. Allen nyökkäsi ja hymyili hänelle. Hänelle ojennettiin käsi, jota hän mielihyvin ravisti nyt kun lentävän kirjan mestaamaksi tulemisen uhka oli pienentynyt.

"Olen Bookman."

Vaikkakin Allen ajatteli ettei 'Bookman' ollut mikään nimi, hän tuumi että oli parasta ettei hän mainitsisi asiasta sen jälkeen miten vähän Bookmanilla oli ollut kielteisiä ajatuksia siitä, heittääkkö Lavia kirjalla vai ei. Sen sijaan Allen tyytyi lausahdukseen, "tunnetko sinä minut?"

"No mutta totta kai. Se ei olisi bookmanin tapaista olla tietämätön tuollaisesta pienestä asiasta. Tiedän sinusta kaiken." Ote hänen kädessään tiukkeni jonkin verran ja Allen huomasi tuijottavansa Bookmanin silmien loputtomiin syvyyksiin.

Siinä tavassa, jolla hänen terävät silmänsä katsoivat häneen ja tavassa, jolla hän piteli Allenin kättä tukevassa otteessaan, oli jotain joka sai väreet kulkemaan Allenin selkäpiitä pitkin. _Tiedän sinusta kaiken._ Muistot, jotka Allen oli jo kauan aikaa sitten halunnut haudata, nousivat hetkeksi pintaan ennen kuin Allen pystyi työntämään ne takaisin.

"Niinkö?" Hän tiedusteli, yrittäen pitää äänensä niin luontevana kuin mahdollista. Pieni, iloton hymy nyki Bookmanin suupielessä ja hetken ajan Allen luuli hänen vastaavan, mutta niin ei tapahtunut.

Hitaasti, Allen veti kätensä pois Bookmanin otteesta, itse tietoisesti vetäen sen lähemmäs rintaansa, tuudittaen sitä.

Lavin äänekäs yskäisy vetäisi Allenin takaisin maankamaralle. "Miten vain, pappa."

Lavi palkittiin siitä hyvästä läimäyksellä päähän mutta hän pysyi järkähtämättömänä siitä huolimatta. "Halusit minun tulevan ja auttavan sinua, eikö?"

Bookmanin silmät kapenivat ja hän osoitti peukalollaan taakse. Silmien pyörittelyn jälkeen Lavi puikki pois, Allen pystyi näkemään ja kuulemaan mellastavan ympäriinsä takahuoneessa.

"Minkä tarpeessa sinä olitkaan?" Bookmanin ääni muistutti Allenille, mitä hän oli tullut tekemään.

"No... Minulla ei oikeastaan ole koulutusta ja no... Ajattelin vain, että voisin kohentaa yleistietoani vähän. Niin että ei olisi niin vaikeaa kun vaikeammat työt tulevat eteen..." Allen ei ollut täysin varma miten hän oli saanut asian ytimen esiin ottaen huomioon että hän oli esittänyt asiansa aika sekavasti, mutta Bookman nyökkäsi mietteliäänä ja viittoi Allenia istuutumaan sillä välin kun hän pyyhälsi pois kohti kirjapinoa.

Allen päästi kiitollisen huokaisun ja helpottui istuessaan tuoliin. Kirjasto oli sekainen, vaikka siihen oli mennyt niin paljon tilaa. Hyllyt oli vuorattu siististi kirjoilla ja se puoli johon Allen oli asettunut oli täynnä siististi aseteltuja pöytiä, toisen puolen ollessa täynnä monia kirjahyllyjä aseteltuna riveihin. Rivi atk-päätteitä oli järjestetty juuri sen toimiston ulkopuolelle, josta kuului Lavin vaimennettu hyminä ja vääntynyt kierreportaikko johti ylöspäin toiseen kerrokseen täynnä ties mitä.

Tiiraillen ympärilleen Allen naurahti monille, vanhemman näköisille pöydille jotka oli tungettu oven ympärille, pinottuina täyteen kirjoja.

_**Bam! **_

Allen kirosi, pompaten ylös tuijottamaan valtavaa kasaa kirjoja, jotka oli juuri laskettu pöydälle hänen viereensä, välinpitämättömän näköisen Bookmanin seistessä hänen vieressään. Allen katsoi epäilevästi ylös bookmaniin ja sitten alas takaisin kirjoihin.

"Kaikki nämä ovat minulle?" Allen kysyi pienellä äänellä. Bookman nyökkäsi.

"Yleistietoa." Hän vahvisti ennen kuin vilahti pois, jättäen Allenin tuijottamaan synkkänä pinoa edessään.

Huokaisten Allen tarttui ensimmäiseen kirjaan ja käänsi sen kannen auki. Jokin kertoi hänelle, että hän tulisi olemaan täällä jonkin aikaa.

oOo_oOo

_Klik._

Kanda katsoi ylös kun huoneen ovi kilahti auki, paljastaen takaansa hyvin loppuun kuluneen Pavunidun joka näytti siltä, että oli valmis kuihtumaan millä hetkellä hyvänsä. Tuskin vilkaissen Kandaa, hän puikkelehti tiensä huoneen läpi vaatekaapilleen, rapisten alimman vetolaatikon kimpussa.

Kanda vilkaisi kelloaan epäuskoisena. Melkein kaksitoista kolmekymmentä aamulla. "Olet ollut kirjastossa kuusi ja puoli tuntia?" Hän ilkkui. Allen mulkaisi häntä olkansa yli, mutisi jotakin ja katosi kylpyhuoneeseen vaatemytyn kanssa.

Kanda tuhahti ja jatkoi kirjansa lukemista - vaikkakin vastahakoisesti. Paras tapa päästä harjoittelemaan hänen rakkaan Mugeninsa kanssa, oli suorittaa kaikki aikaa vievät tehtävät aikaisin, joten hän oli aloittanut lukukaudelle määrätyn novellin lukemisen heti.

Muutamaa minuuttia myöhemmin pätkä ilmestyi kylpyhuoneesta pukeutuneena roikkuvaan, valkoiseen ja pitkähihaiseen paitaan ja löysiin mustiin housuihin. Hänellä oli yhä käsineet käsissään.

Kanda rypisti otsaansa. "Aiotko nukkua nuo käsineet kädessäsi?"

"Joo..." Allen ei näyttävän paljoa huomioivan mitä sanottiin, näyttäen mietteliäältä, vaivaantuneelta ja uupuneelta samaan aikaan. Sanaakaan sanomatta hänen vähemmän kuin ystävälliselle huonetoverilleen, hän kömpi sänkyyn ja romahti tyynylle.

Kanda nyrpisti nenäänsä inhosta kun Allenin hengitys näytti välittömästi muuttuvan pehmäksi kuorsaukseksi levottoman nuoren nukahtaessa. Kanda oli usein ärsyyntynyt ja tyrmistynyt joidenkin ihmisten oudosta kyvystä nukahtaa tahtoessaan, koska hän ei ollut koskaan onnistunut tai pystynyt siihen itse.

Tuhahtaen, hän palasi novellinsa pariin.

oOo_oOo

Kolmekymmentä minuuttia myöhemmin Kanda oli hyväksynyt, että oli aika mennä nukkumaan. Hänellä oli vaikeuksia keskittyä edessään oleviin sanoihin ja Moyashin jatkuva heittelehtiminen ja pyöriminen, ja jatkuvat vaikerrukset eivät auttaneet asiaa.

Turhautuneena, hän pamautti kirjansa kiinni ja kääntyi mulkaisemaan Allenia, joka makasi kerälle kiertyneenä keskellä sänkyään, peitot kietoutuneena hänen ympärilleen.  
"Che."

Kanda työnsi tuolinsa pois pöytänsä äärestä ja käveli vaatekaapilleen, vaihtaen löysään mustaan paitaan ja housuihin. Toinen valitus kuului Allenin suunnasta ja Kanda kääntyi uudestaan mulkaisemaan häntä kun hän asetti laskostetun koulupukunsa vaatekaapin lattialle.

Mutisten paheksuvasti, hän katosi kylpyhuoneeseen. Suoritettuaan loppuun rituaalin johon jokainen ihmiskuntaan kuuluva oli sidottu, hän oli juuri kuivaamassa kasvojaan kun hän sukelsi esiin kylpyhuoneesta.

"Mana..." Pehmeä vaikerrus Allenin sängystä oli muuttunut todelliseksi sanaksi ja Kanda katseli kun Allenin hengitys värähteli ja hän kääntyi ympäri.

Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen Allenin säännölinen hengitys palasi ja Kanda rypisti otsaansa, kääntyen nakkaamaan pitelemänsä pyyhkeen takaisin kylpyhuoneeseen.

"Lopeta..."

Kanda käännähti takaisin ympäri, juuri ajoissa nähdäkseen kun kunnon selkäsauna alkoi.

Allen näytti taistelevan näkymätöntä hyökkääjää vastaan, kasvonsa paniikin vallassa jopa nukkuessaan.

"Lopeta!" Allen toisti, tällä kertaa sellaista pelkoa äänessään, että Kanda ei voinut muuta kuin tuijottaa kun nuorempi poika taisteli uniensa demoneja vastaan.

"Jätä minut rauhaan!" Allenin ääni oli kohonnut ja nyt hänen huitomisensa oli tavoittanut huippunsa. Jos se jatkuisi, hän vahingoittaisi itseään.

Äkkiä Kanda syöksyi hänen vierelleen, tarttuen häntä käsivarsista kun hän paini vastaan.

"Oi! Moyashi! Vittu herää!" Hän murahti kun Allen raapi häntä hänen otteessaan - raapiminen ei kuitenkaan tehonnut kun hänen kätensä olivat yhä puettuna käsineisiin.

"Mene pois!"

Kanda painoi kyynärpäänsä Allenin mahaa vasten, tukehduttaen häntä painollaan samalla kun hän taisteli hallitakseen häntä.

"Vittu herää! Se on vain vitun uni!" Kanda tiuskaisi, tökäten kyynärpäänsä vahvemmin Allenin mahaan.

Huohottaen, Allenin silmät rävähtivät auki ja hän räpytteli kohti kattoa, peittyneenä kiiltävään hikikerrokseen ja näyttäen sekavalta.

Ähkäisten, Kanda löysensi rautaista otettaan hänen ranteistaan ja Allen näytti ensimmäistä kertaa tajuavan, että Kanda oli puoliksi hänen päällään.

Välitön reaktio - Allen pyristeli taaksepäin kun Kanda nousi istumaan sängyn laidalle, kiristäen löystynyttä poninhäntäänsä samalla kun tuijotti vihaisesti pientä brittiläispoikaa edessään.

"Mitä sinä olit..."

"Yritin estää sinua vittu tuhoamasta kaikkea nukkuessasi. Jos pistät pystyyn tuollaisen selkäsaunan joka yö, tahdon sinut pois täältä."

Allen näytti panikoituneelta. "Sanoinko minä jotakin? Mitä minä sanoin?"

Kanda nosti kulmakarvaansa Allenin näennäiselle hätäännykselle. "Puhuit Manasta kerran tai kahdesti ja jatkoit sadattelua, että joku menisi pois luotasi." Helpottunut katse pyyhkäsi Allenin kasvojen yli ja hän päästi pidättelemänsä ilman ulos.

"Öh, niin. Kiitos, luulisin."

"Älä minua vittu kiitä. Jos teet sen uudestaan, vannon että kuristan sinut nukkuessasi." Kanda päästi ärtyneen 'chen' ja luovutti poninhäntänsä korjaamisen kanssa, vetäen koko jutun pois ja haroen sormilla hiuksiaan.

"Yhtä mukava kuin aina, huomaan." Allen mutisi.

"Hitto, aivan niin Moyashi."

"Se on Allen! _Allen_!"

"Lopeta iniseminen Moyashi."

Allen kihisi hetken aikaa hiljaa kiukusta kun Kanda suuntasi kylpyhuoneen peilin luokse korjaamaan poninhäntänsä. Tukahduttaen kiukkunsa, Allen huusi niin herttaisesti kuin pystyi.

"Kanda?"

"Che."

"Sinun todella pitäisi pitää hiuksiasi useammin auki. Ne ovat niin kauniit."

Saippuapala ja sen jälkeen kylpyhuoneen lamppu, lensivät hänen suuntaansa ja Allen päätteli virnistäen, että tämä taistelu oli _hänen._

* * *

**A/N: Koitan saada neljännen valmiiksi mahdollisimman pian, mutta kuten totesin: joudun keskittymään kouluun. Anteeksi siis kaikille!**

**Laittakaa kommenttia, jookos kookos? :3**

**KyynelPuro**


	4. Vanhoja tuttavia

**A/N: Taas osassa kesti kauemmin kuin edellisessä, anteeksi! Olen kuitenkin tällä viikolla joutunut ja joudun edelleen, panostamaan kouluun. Seuraava osa pitäisi tulla ensiviikon loppuun mennessä! Lupaan! *vannon kutta kiven ja kannon***

**En omista tarinan hahmoja tai itse sarjaa! Juoni kuuluu edelleen mahtavalle Yuu-chille! Thanks! :)**

**Nauttikaa!**

* * *

**4. Luku - Vanhoja tuttavia**

Herätessään seuraavana aamuna, pari oli saavuttanut yhteisen, mutta hiljaisen yhteisymmärryksen olla niin kuin viime yötä ei olisi tapahtunutkaan.

"Kanda?" Allen kutsui, rypistäen otsaansa kun hän paukutteli auki pöytänsä laatikoita, ennen kuin antoi periksi ja avasi vaatekaappinsa.

"Mitä?" Kanda tiuskaisi kun hän ilmestyi kylpyhuoneesta, pukeutuneena koulun valkoiseen paitaan, joka oli kuitenkin auki paljastaen mustan paidan sen alla, jättäen täysin pois koulupukuun kuuluvan, vapaavalinnaisen liivin.

"Oletko nähnyt Timiä?"

"Ei, en ole nähnyt vammaista pallukkaasi."

"Hän on golem! Golem!" Allen tiuskaisi, pamauttaen vaatekaappinsa oven kiinni mulkoillakseen hapanta huonetoveriaan, joka pakkasi juuri tekstikirjoja laukkuunsa. Kanda katsoi ylös ohimennen vastatakseen mulkaisuun, mutta jätti hänet suurelta osin huomioitta.

Allen huokaisi. Hän oli luullut, että kun hän kerran pääsisi eroon Mestari Crossista, hänellä olisi paljon vapaampi ja mukavampi asumisjärjestely. Sen sijaan, hän oli jotenkin päätynyt koulun temperamenttisen erakon huonetoveriksi ja jotenkin laajentamaan ystäväpiiriään nyt kun hän pystyi sanomaan Lenaleeta ja Lavia 'ystäviksi'.

Allen nyrpisti nenäänsä inhosta ajatukselle ja heitti laukkunsa toisen olan yli. _Kanda ystävänä... Jättää pahan jälkimaun..._ Kuitenkin kun Allen ajatteli sitä, hän ei voinut olla tuntemasta pientä pettymystä siitä, että he kaksi eivät edes voineet yrittää tulla toimeen.

"Pidä kiirettä vitun Moyashi." Kanda murisi, toinen käsi avoimen oven kahvalla ja toinen taskussa kun hän odotti Allenia kärsimättömästi.

"Awww... Odotatko sinä minua?"

"Odotan, että voin lukita tämän hiton oven."

Allen pyöräytti silmiään ja hivuttautui Kandan ohitse ja ulos huoneesta, epäröityään hetken odottaako häntä käytävässä vai ei. Kanda lukitsi oven kilahtaen, eikä edes vilkaissut Allenia kun hän harppoi pois, nuoremman pojan asettuessa hänen tahtiinsa hänen vierelleen. Kanda puuskahti mutta ei vastustellut.

He olivat hädin tuskin ehtineet alas ensimmäisiä portaita kun Allen kuuli juoksevia askelia heidän takaansa ja kääntyi ympäri juuri kun Lavi syöksyi halaamaan häntä.

"Hei vaan Moyashi!" Hän kiljaisi iloisesti, heilauttaen leikkisästi käsivartensa Allenin hartioille kun hän yritti pysyä pystyssä.

"Selitän sinulle aina, että nimeni on -."

"Haluatteko suunnata alas ruokalaan ja saada vähän aamupalaa?"

"- Tiedätkös, ihan sama. Et kuitenkaan kuuntele minua." Allen mutisi kun Lavi päästi hänestä irti ja haparoi alas viimeiset askelmat. Kun hän tavoitti jaloillaan maton portaiden päässä, hän kompasteli eteenpäin ja tarrautui Kandan hihaan estääkseen itseään kaatumasta naama edellä maahan.

"Che. Päästä irti minusta." Kanda vetäisi kätensä pois Allenin otteesta, kääntyen jotta voisi mulkaista Allenia olkansa yli. Allen pyöräytti silmiään.

"Huomaan, että olet yhtä pahalla päällä kuin aina, Yu-chan." Lavi kommentoi kepeästi, työntäen auki oven jotta he voisivat kävellä oppilaiden täyttämän kulkuväylän poikki ruokalaan.

"Älä kutsu minua Yu-chaniksi." Kanda tiuskaisi, kiristäen tahtiaan hieman, jotta Lavi ja Allen jäivät hieman jälkeen.

Lavi nauraa hörötti, nostaen kulmakarvaansa Kandan selälle aivan kuin olisi huomannut hänen ärsyttämisensä erittäin jännittäväksi - mitä hän luultavasti tekikin.

Ruokala oli yhä aika täynnä, mutta nopea vilkaisu ympärille paljasti Lenaleen vallanneen yhden pöydän ihan vain itselleen, selaten huolellisesti läpi paperipinoa. Hän vilkaisi ylös kun ryhmä lähestyi, väläyttäen heille hymyn ennen kuin hänen huomionsa palasi papereihin. "Mitä sinulla on siinä?" Lavi kysyi kun kolmikko otti paikkansa.

"Joitakin papereita, joita löysin isoveljen pöydältä." Lenalee vastasi kiinnittäen huomionsa muualle. Allen avasi hämmentyneenä suunsa, sylki maiskahtaen.

"Ja sinä vain otit ne?" Hän kysyi, kuulostaen pöyristyneeltä. Lavi nauroi hänelle sillä välin kun Kanda puuskahti hänen tyypillisen _chensä._ Lenalee hymyili hänelle ystävällisesti.

"Ni-san ei koskaan tee paperitöitä, joten se on yleensä minä joka tekee kaiken järjestelyn hänen puolestaan." Hän selitti, tyrkäten paperit pois laukkuunsa, joka oli hänen viereisellä tuolillaan. "No, oletteko menossa tilaamaan aamupalanne? On enää noin viisitoista minuuttia aikaa jäljellä, ennen kuin koulu alkaa."

Kanda oli jo poistunut tuoliltaan ja suuntasi kohti tiskiä, jolla hänen sobansa odotti jo valmiina.

Allen pälätti nopeasti listallisen ruokaa ja Jerry touhusi kiireisenä keittiössä valmistaakseen kaiken.

"Ei mitään minulle, kiitos." Lenalee sanoi kun hän katseli Jerryn pinkin rastatukkaisen hahmon rynnistävän ympäri keittiötä. Lavi näytti elävän elämänsä parasta aikaa, kun hän selosti Jerryn pienimpiäkin liikkeitä kuin tämä olisi ollut kilpailussa.

" - Ja hän saavuttaa maaliviivan. Nyt se on kiinni tuomarista, Allen Walkerista, onko hän onnistunut normaaliin tapaansa." Lavi veti syvään henkeä ja katseli mukamas innostuneen odottavasti kun Allen rypisti hänelle otsaansa ja kantoi tarjottimellisen ruokaa takaisin pöytään ja alkoi hotkia sitä.

Kanda heitti Allenin suuntaan inhoa täynnä olevan katseen, kun poika sai viimeisen paahtoleipänsä syötyä samaan aikaan kun japanilainen asetti syömäpuikkonsa hienovaraisesti lautaselleen.

Vilkaisemattakaan ystäviinsä, Kanda nousi, heilautti laukkunsa olkapäälleen ja lähti kävelemään kohti luokkaa.

"Ah! Yu-chan!" Lavi tunki loput paahtoleivästään suuhunsa kun Allen pyyhki rauhalisesti suunsa, napaten Allenia kädestä syöksyessään Kandan perään. Lenalee vilkutti heille ja suuntasi oman ensimmäisen tuntinsa luokan suuntaan.

oOo_oOo

Päivä oikein lensi ohitse ja ennen kuin Allen huomasikaan, hän istui jo viimeisellä tunnilla.

Allen naputti kynällä pulpettiinsa, yrittäen todella kovasti keskittyä Miranda Lottoon - koulun elektroniikan opettajaan - joka änkytti ja änkytti kellojen toiminnasta.

Nopea vilkaisu Lavin suuntaan paljasti, että hän oli nukahtanut pulpettinsa ääreen, vihko tyhjänä muistiinpanoista.

Kanda taas oli kirjoittanut ylös puolet naisen sanomisista, kunnes oli luovuttanut ja tuijotti nyt ulos ikkunasta.

" - sitten voit kohdistaa minuttiviisarin vimmeiselle raiteelle, että juna -."

Miranda keskeytti puheensa yllättäen ja punastui, vilkaisten yhtä monista kelloista takanaan seinällä. "Hyvänen aika... N-näyttäisi siltä, että aikamme on loppu."

Luokka piristyi kuullessaan sen. Lavi nosti päänsä pulpetiltaan, aivan kuin nuo sanat olisivat olleet jonkinlainen loitsu, joka herätti hänet horteestaan, ja jopa Kanda kääntyi katsomaan eteenpäin. Allen päästi raskaan huokaisun ja pudotti kynänsä, venytellen kramppaavia käsiään.

"Kirjoititko sinä kaiken tuon ylös?" Lavi näytti äkkiä olevan täysin hereillä, nojautuen nappaamaan Allenin vihon häneltä ja tuijotti suu auki täyteen ahdettua sivua täynnä pienen pientä kirjoitusta.

Kanda nosti päänsä kätensä varasta nähdäkseen vihon, ja päästi ulos ärtyneen 'chen' kun hän näki siihen tehdyt raapustukset.

"Jäin koulusta paljon vaille, joten minun pitää keskittyä tai jään jälkeen." Allen takelteli, napaten vihkonsa takaisin ja sujauttaen sen laukkuunsa. Lavi ravisti päätään epäuskoisena.

"En voi uskoa tätä. Ja minä kun luulin, että olin viimein löytänyt jonkun, joka löysäilisi kanssani. " Hän pudisteli päätään mukamas pettyneenä. "Minä häpeän sinua, Moyashi. Olet oikein älykäs ja kaikkea..."

"Ei se ole yhtään niin!" Allen protestoi, punastuen. "Sen takia minun pitää keskittyä, koska en ole 'älykäs'. En ole koskaan aikaisemmin ollut lukiossa!"  
Se pyyhki virneen pois Lavin naamalta ja hän tuijotti Allenia. Jopa Kanda näytti olevan vähän kiinnostunut.

"Et ole koskaan aikaisemmin ollut lukiossa?" Lavi kysyi. Allen pudisti päätään.

"Mikset?" Oli Lavin seuraava kysymys, mutta Allenin pelasti vastaamasta kello, joka pärähti soimaan.

"Mennään." Allen sanoi, rynnäten ylös paikaltaan, kun Lavi ja Kanda keräsivät tavaransa ja he poistuivat.

Lenalee odotti heitä ovella; paperikansio tallessa käsivartensa alla ja laukku olan yli heitettynä.

"Miten teidän tuntinne meni?" hän kysyi. Lavi oli se joka vastasi.

"Se oli niin tylsää! Ei sillä, että minulla olisi mitään Mirandaa vastaan tai mitään, mutta kaikki mitä hän tekee, on pälättää kelloista uudestaan ja uudestaan! Ja tapa jolla hän niistä puhuu, ihan kuin ne olisivat hänen rakastajiaan tai jotain!" Lavi päästi ulos väsyneen huokaisun ja heilautti käsivartensa Kandan olkapäille kun hän teeskenteli dramaattisesti pyörtyvää. Kanda ravisti hänen kätensä pois ja hän _todella _lyyhistyi lattialle.

Lenalee pyöräytti silmiään heille, ennen kuin kääntyi hymyilemään Allenille. "Ni-san haluaa nähdä sinut." Tyttö sanoi. Allen jäykistyi kun hän palautti mieleensä menneisyytensä tapaamiset koulun rehtorin kanssa ja kidutuksen jonka oli kokenut.

"Hän lupasi käyttäytyä parhaalla osaamallaan tavalla tällä kertaa." Lenalee lisäsi hätäisesti nähdessään Allenin huolestuneen ilmeen. "Lupaan."

"Mitä tapahtuu?" Lavi kysyi kiskoessaan itsensä pystyyn käyttäen Allenin käsivartta vipuvartena.

"Ni-san haluaa nähdä Allenin."

"Che." Kanda rypisti otsaansa, mutta Lavin ilme kirkastui. "Me tulemme myös!" Lavi tarjoutui, tarttuen Kandaa käsikynkästä ja vetäen hänet mukaansa ennen kuin hän ehti vastustella.

Ryhmä raivasi tiensä täyden käytävän läpi, ohitellen näppärästi muita oppilaita samalla kun Lenalee näytti tietä.

Ei ollut vaikeaa tajuta mikä toimisto oli Komuin, kun hänen tylsän sinisessä ovessaan luki kyltissä isoilla kirjaimilla REHTORI KOMUI.

Lenalee koputti kevyesti ennen kuin työnsi oven auki.

"Ni-san, Allen on täällä."

Allenin ensimmäinen ajatus oli, että hän oli astunut pommin testauspaikalle; papereita oli levinnyt joka paikkaan ja outoja elektronisia härveleitä, joita Allen ei ollut koskaan nähnyt, oli hyllyillä ja hautautuneina allekirjoittamattomien papereiden alle.

Toinne ajatus oli, että rehtori Komui oli oikeasti kuollut.  
"Elääkö hän?" Allen kysyi epäröiden kun hän lähestyi pöytänsä taakse lysähtänyttä miestä, jonka baskeri oli vinossa ja lasit roikkuivat nenällä.

"Vitun idiootti." Kanda mutisi.

"Minä vai hän?" Alen kysyi, nyökäten kohti Komuita.

"Molemmat."

"Ni-san?" Lenalee ravisti hellästi isoveljeään. "Ni-san, herää." Komui pysyi unessa. Tai kuolleena. Kumpaa hän sitten olikin.

"No, voi herran jestas -." Kanda läimäytti Komuita päähän ja rehtori putosi sivuttain tuolilta, änkyttäen. "En nukkunut! Etsin vain yhtä papereistani!" Hän panikoi, kaivautuen kuumeisesti pöydälle kasaantuneiden papereidensa läpi, ennen kuin katsoi ylös ja huomasi, että siinä olivat vain he.  
"Ni-san..." Lenalee rypisti otsaansa hänelle, asettaen siististi järjestetyn pinon papereita hänen pöydälleen. "Tässä ovat ne paperit, jotka järjestin tänä aamuna."

"Voi, Lenalee! Kaunis ja kiltti siskoni! Miten -." Lenalee keskeytti veljensä paasauksen ennen kuin tämä ehti sanoa enempää. "Toin Allen-kunin."

Komui lopetti ja tiirasi hänen ohitseen kohti Allenia, joka seisoi Lavin ja Kandan kanssa hieman taempana. "Niinpä toitkin." Komui myönsi.

"Joten, öh. Miksi sinä halusit minut tänne?" Allen kysyi kiusaantuneena.

Komui rykäisi, työntäen narulla kiinnitetyt lasinsa ylös nenänvarrellaan, kun hän veti nipun papereita pöytänsä vetolaatikosta. "Kävin juuri läpi sinun hakemustasi kouluun ja huomasin, että -."

"Odota!" Lavi keskeytti. "Kävit sitä läpi vasta _nyt_? _Sen jälkeen _kun hyväksyit hänet? Et aikaisemmin?"

"No niin, kyllä. Niin minä sanoin."  
"Sinun on tarkoitus tehdä se etukäteen, ääliö." Kanda murahti.  
Komui näytti loukkaantuneelta. "Olen rehtori. Minulla on tärkeämpiäkin asioita tehtävänä."

"Kuten nukkuminen?" Allen kysyi.

"No, niin. Nyt, takaisin aiheeseen. Kävin hakemustasi läpi ja huomasin, että vanhemman/laillisen huoltajan kohdalla sinulla on Marian Crossin nimi."  
Komui nosti katseensa paperista.

"Marian Cross, niin kuin ryyppääjä ja naistennielijä Marian Cross?"

"Tunnetko sinä Mestarin?" Allen kysyi yllättyneenä ja Lavi ja Kanda katsahtivat toisiinsa.

Komui hymyili - mukavaa ja lämmintä hymyä. "Kyllä, oikeastaan tunnen. Minulla oli tapana työskennellä hänen kanssaan. Epäluotettava, itsekäs, ylimielinen, naissankari." Hän keskeytti mietteliäänä. "Hyvä työssään kylläkin. Muistan hänen maininneen ottaneensa oppipojan muutama vuosi sitten." Komui kohotti katseensa häneen. "Sanoi tämän olevan hyödytön, idioottimainen rääpäle."

"Tuo kuulostaa ihan Mestarin tapaiselta..." Allen sanoi synkkänä. Kanda näytti häkeltyneeltä ja Lavin toinen kulmakarva oli kohonnut ylös.

Komui pudotti pitelemänsä paperinipun takaisin pöydälleen. "Minun täytyy soittaa hänelle." Hän hymyili.

"Oliko siinä kaikki mitä tarvitsit?" Allen kysyi ja Komui nyökkäsi.

"Voit mennä nyt."

Allen nyökkäsi ja ryhmä suuntasi ulos ovesta.  
"Aa! Ja Allen!" Komui huusi ohimennen hänen peräänsä. "Ajattelin vain kertoa, että luin tiedostosi eilen illalla - milenkiintoista luettavaa. Tule tapaamaan minua jos tarvitset jotakin." Lavi, Kanda ja Lenalee räpyttelivät yllättyneinä kun Allenin selkä jäykistyi huomattavasti ja hän pysähtyi.

Hitaasti hän kääntyi, häikäisevän kirkas hymy huulillaan. "Totta kai." Hän vastasi renosti, ja lähti toimistosta.

Kanda pysähtyi hetkeksi. Hän ei voinut olla varma, mutta juuri ennen tuota hymyä hän olisi voinut vaikka vannoa että oli nähnyt taas sen katseen Allenin silmissä.

oOo_oOo

Allenin ja Lavin tiet olivat tuskin eronneet, kun oveen koputettiin lujasti. Allen pysähtyi ja katsoi Kandaan, joka oli levittäytynyt sängylleen lukemaan kirjaa. Kandan silmät kaventuivat ja hän katsoi takaisin kirjaansa - selvä merkki siitä, että Allen olisi se joka joutuisi menemään ovelle.

Huokaisten, Allen nakkasi läksynsä pöydälleen ja meni avaamaan oven.

Lavi nojasi ovenkarmiin, pukeutuneena normaaleihin vaatteisiin ja Lenalee seisoin hieman hänen takanaan. Hän säteili Allenille.

"Sinä lähdit vain viisi minuuttia sitten." Allen sanoi tylysti.

"Juuri tarpeeksi aikaa siihen, että pystyy vaihtamaan vaatteet ja tulla katsomaan lähtisivätkö kaksi parasta kaveriani _heidän _kahden parhaan kaverinsa kanssa ulos!" Lavi julisti, läpäten Allenia olkapäähän ennen kuin harppoi hänen ohitseen katsomaan Kandaa.

"Ei." Kanda ei edes vilkaissut ylös.

"Aww... Tule nyt, Yu-chan. Ei se tapa sinua, jos sosialisoisit välillä vähän." Lavi nykäisi kirjan pois Kandan käsistä ja heitti sen hänen pöydälleen. Kanda mulkaisi häntä.

"Olet jo vaihtanut vaatteetkin." Lavi virnisti. Kanda rypisti otsaansa ja yritti kurkottaa uudestaan kohti kirjaansa, mutta samalla hetkellä kun hän venytti kättään, Lavi tarttui siihen ja kiskoi hänet jaloilleen ja sitten ulos ovesta.

"Lenalee! Nappaa Kandan laukku!" Hän huusi taakseen kun hän veti Kandan ulos huoneesta.

Allen hymyili pienesti, ja astui taaksepäin, sallien Lenaleen astua huoneeseen.

"Sinäkin tulet." Tyttö varoitti häntä.

"Niin, minä tajusin sen verran." Allen myönsi. "Anna minun vain käydä vaihtamassa vaatteita ja tapaan teidät alakerrassa."

Lenalee hymyili lämpimästi hänelle ja lähti Kandan laukun kanssa, Allenin sulkiessa oven hänen perässään.

Hän veti syvään henkeä ja veti tärisevän käden sormet hiuksiensa läpi, kun hän nojasi oveen hakien tukea.

Hänen näkökenttänsä oli sumea ja hänen käsivartensa jäykkä, ja jokainen liike lähetti kivun aaltoja kiertelemään sitä alas.

Allen huokaisi ja käveli kohti pöytäänsä; vetäen auki yhden vetolaatikoista, josta hän otti esiin merkitsemättömän purkin pillereitä ja ravisti muutaman niistä kämmenelleen, niellen ne nopeasti kuivana. Hän pudotti purkin takaisin laatikkoon ja liu'utti sen kiinni, pysähtyen hetkeksi odottaman, että pienet väreet jotka kulkivat hänen selkäpiitään pitkin loppuisivat.

Hän mietti, paljonko informaatiota hänen tiedotossaan oli hänestä. Oliko siinä myös hänen lääkityksensä? Allen rypisti otsaansa. Hän tunsi aina olonsa epämukavaksi kun joku tiesi, että hän käytti lääkitystä; oli se sitten miten epäsäännöllistä tahansa.

Oliko hänen koko elämänsä kirjoitettu siihen tiedostoon? Se kuulosti vielä pahemmalta. Hän tiesi, että hänen elämänsä oli monessa kansiossa ja monessa paikassa mustaa valkoisella, mutta ajatus siitä että jollain oli pääsy siihen, että joku pystyi käymään läpi koko hänen historiansa hetken mielijohteesta, oli silti hermostuttava.

Hengittäen ulos, hän suuntasi vaatekaapilleen, vaihtaen vaatteensa nopeasti. Hän sieppasi laukkunsa ja lähti huoneesta liittyäkseen ystäviensä seuraan.

* * *

**A/N: Sellaista! Kommentoikaa ihmeessä, miten suomentaminen minulta onnistuu (välillä tuntuu aika tönköltä englantiin verrattuna..)? :) Käykää myös kurkkaamassa blogiini, lisää tarinaa siellä! Linki löytyy profiilistani! **

**KyynelPuro kiittää ja kuittaa ;)**


	5. Napapiirin lukio

**A/N: Olenpas hyvä tässä! Sain valmiiksi parissa päivässä, kun tämä olikin lyhyempi :) Toivottavasti tykkäätte! Seuraava varmaan sitten ensiviikon loppuun mennessä? :)**

**En omista tarinan hahmoja tai sarjaa! Juoni on edelleen jonkun muun, ihanan Yuu-chin :) Many thanks, dear Yuu ;)**

**Nauttikaa!**

* * *

**5. luku - Napapiirin lukio**

"Mihin me oikeastaan olemme menossa?" Allen kysyi kun hän liittyi asuntolan ulkopuolella odottavien ystäviensä seuraan. Lavi virnisti leveästi ja Allen huomasi hänen poskeensa ilmestyneen ruhjeen - epäilemättä huomionosoitus raivosta kiehuvalta Kandalta.

"Ostoskeskukseen." Lenalee vastasi. "Minun täytyy ostaa jotakin."

"Jeesus Kristus, etkö koskaan ota noita käsineitäsi pois?" Lavi kyseli, napaten Allenin toisen hansikoidun käden ja tarkastellen sitä lähempää. Allen hykersi hieman ja veti kätensä takaisin Lavin otteesta ovela hymy huulillaan.

"Miten me pääsemme sinne?"

"Kävellen." Lavi vastasi, naksutellen sormiaan. "Se ei ole kaukana koulusta. Paitsi jos et pidä kävelemisestä." Lavi virnisti hänelle.

Allen pudisti päätään. "Ei. Kävely kuullostaa hyvältä." Hän myönsi, korjaten laukkunsa asentoa olkapäällään, jotta se roikkui siinä mukavammin.

Kanda mutisi hiljaa ja Allenin täytyi heristää korviaan kuullakseen hänet. Hänen onnistui poimia mutinan seasta muutamia sanoja, jotka kuulostivat _Mugenilta _ja muutamilta epämääräisiltä tappouhkauksilta. "Voi, piristy BaKanda." Allen tirskahti ja Kanda mulkaisi häntä.

"Selvä sitten! Mennään, että ehditään takaisin ennen ulkonaliikkumiskieltoa." Lavi harppoi kevyesti kohti koulun porttia ja Lenalee viivytteli heidän vierellään, varmistaen ettei Allenin ja Kandan säälittävä nahina kasvaisi suurempiin mittasuhteisiin.

" - Jätän jäljelle vain yhden hiuksen osoituksena julkeudestasi."

"Mutta eikö koko hiustesi leikkaaminen pois olisi parempi? Sinulla on kuitenkin aivan liiiiian paljon hiuksia."

Matala murina kaikui Kandan kurkusta. "Jos minulla olisi Mugenini -."

"Mutta sinulla ei ole, eihän? Sinulla ei ole Mugenia mukanasi." Allenin huulille nousi ensiluokkainen omahyväinen virnistys, kun hän näki Kandan raivostuneen ilmeen ja Lenalee vilkaisi huolissaan taakseen kinastelevan parivaljakkoon, joka oli niin keskittynyt kinasteluunsa, että he eivät kiinnittäneet paljonkaan huomiota ympäristöönsä.

"Jos he jatkavat tuota rataa, he voivat -."

_Tömps._

"... Törmätä pylvääseen." Hän päätti pitkästyneesti, säpsähtäen kun hän katsoi taakseen nähdäkseen Kandan, joka horjahteli joka suuntaan käsi painettuna otsalle, tasaisen kiroustulvan tipahdellessa hänen suustaan kun hän mulkoili sekavana sähköpylvästä, samalla kun Allen ja Lavi nauroivat katketakseen.

"Haluatteko te kuolla?" Kanda sihahti, astuen lujaa Allenin jalalle. Allenin nauru herkesi ja hän kirosi - joka oli oikeastaan outoa, koska brittipoika oli aina kohtelias - hyppien koomisesti taaksepäin kun Kandan virnisti voitonriemuisesti.

"Pojat, älkää viitsikö. Tuhlaamme aikaa." Lenalee vetosi kun Lavin nauru kaksinkertaistui ja muuttui ulvonnaksi, hänen nähdessään kivun josta hänen ystävänsä kärsivät. Hän kun oli hyvä ystävä ja kaikkea.

Kanda mulkaisi Lavia, mutta vastusti haluaan huitaista häntä, kävellen pois ystäviensä perään.

"Aww... Yu-chanin täytyy hankkia huumorintaju." Lavi tirskahti kun hän suoristautui. Allen mutisi hiljaa kun hän laski varovasti painon takaisin aralle jalalleen ja nilkutti pois, jääden jälkeen Lavin kanssa.

"Mihin aikaan koulun ulkonaliikkumiskielto alkaa?" Allen kysyi.

"Hetki sitten." Lavi virnisti hänelle, väistäen jalankulkijaa. "Älä huolehdi, vaikka me _olisimmekin_ myöhässä pääsisimme silti sisään." Lavi vakuutti hänelle.

"Ahaa?" Allen kysyi uteliaasti.  
"Kyllä... kyllä, me pääsisimme..." Tumma varjo näytti tanssahtelevan Lavin kasvoilla kun hän hieroi leukaansa peukalollaan ja käkätti ilkeästi.

"Öö... Lavi?"

"Aa! Aivan niin, juu." Lavi nytkähti pystyyn.

"Mitä tuo... oli?"

"Mikä oli mitä?" Lavin silmät sinkoilivat ympäriinsä. "Mitään ei tapahtunut."

"... Aivan." Allen päätti antaa asian olla. Ei näyttänyt olevan viisasta painostaa.

Ostosalue siinti heidän edessään; monia kauppoja levittäytyneinä useille kaduille, täynnä teinejä - osa eri koulujen koulupuvuissa, osa pukeutuneena normaaleihin vaatteisiin kuten he.

Allen katseli varuillaan ohi kulkevia ihmisiä, kun hän laahusti ystäviensä perässä, ei ihan levollisena valtavan väkijoukon keskellä. Taskuvaras voisi vaania jokaisen kulman takana, ryöstäjä jokaisella oikotiellä. Se ei johtunut siitä, että hän olisi ollut vainoharhainen. Oikeasti, hän ei ollut. Se johtui vain siitä, että Cross oli pitänyt erittäin huvittavana sitä, että hän oli kertonut hänen ollessaan lapsi monista järkyttävistä uutisista, rikoksista ja niiden uhreista, hyvin yksityiskohtaisesti hänelle.

Muutaman vuoden jälkeen, sen seurauksena oli ollut epäilevä ja varovainen Allen Walker, eikä omakohtainen kokemus ihmiskunnan kanssa auttanut yhtään.

"Haluan mennä kirjakauppaan." Lenalee sanoi, "Siellä on lukemani mangan uusin osa ja lempikirjailijani uusin kirja pitäisi myös olla ilmestynyt. Me voimme sen jälkeen haukata jotain illallista ja sitten suunnata takaisin koululle."

"Kuulostaa aivan suunnitelmalta." Lavi myönsi. Kanda puuskahti ja katsoi pois. "Onko jotakin, mitä sinä haluaisit tehdä, Allen?" Lavi kysyi.

"Ei oikeastaan." Allen pudisti päätään. "Mihin vain te haluatte mennä, sopii minulle."

"Helposti manipuloitavissa." Kanda mutisi hiljaa.

"Et sinäkään näytä tekevän mitään." Allen huudahti. "Mikset hae jostain tikkua ja tunge sitä -."

"-Öhm!" Lavi keskeytti. "Kielen käyttö! Sitä paitsi. Yu-chanilla on jo tikku perseessään. Siellä ei ole tilaa toiselle."

Kanda heitti Lavin päällystettyyn polkuun ja olisi varmasti taittanut punapään niskat, jolleivat Lenalee ja Allen olisi tarttuneet häntä käsivarsista ja vetäneet taaksepäin, säästäen Lavin hengen.

"Niin sen arvoista." Lavi yski kun Allen auttoi hänet jaloilleen. "Voit olla välillä niin herkkänahkainen." Lavi heitti Kandalle ja sai vastaukseksi välinpitämättömän olankohautuksen.

"Voisimmeko nyt vain mennä sinne kirjakauppaan." Lenalee aneli ja hänen miespuoliset ystävänsä pystyivät vain myöntymään hänen pyytävän äänensä edessä.

Kirjakauppa paljastui olevan yhdellä leveällä seinustalla, siististi ja järjestelmällisesti järjestettyjen hyllyjen kanssa, mangojen viedessä yhden seinän kokonaan. Lenalee asteli tottuneesti yhden hyllyn luokse ja muutaman sekunnin päästä nappasi hyllystä sen, mitä Allen arveli olevan hänen uusi osansa.

Kanda ajautui enemmän väkivaltaisten mangojen luokse hyllyn päähän ja kun hänellä ei ollut muutakaan tekemistä, Allen nappasi hylystä kirkkaan värisen kirjan ja alkoi selata sitä.

"Mitä katselet, Moyashi." Lavi kysyi, ilmestyen Allenin olkapään viereen kun nuorempi poika selasi läpi sivujen, näyttäen oudon häiriintyneeltä.

"Minulla... ei ole hajuakaan..." Hän sanoi tukahtuneesti, sulkien kirjan katsoakseen sen takakansitekstiä.

"Lavi?"

"Niin?"

"Mitä helvettiä ovat 'seme' ja 'uke'?"

Lavi meinasi tukehtua omaan sylkeensä ja Lenalee, joka oli kuullut kysymyksen, tiputti mangansa.

"Varmasti on olemassa jokin raja siihen, kuinka naiivi voit olla, Pavunverso." Kanda sanoi venytellen kun hän lähestyi heitä, toinen kulmakarvoista huvittuneisuudesta nostettuna ja ivallinen virne naamallaan.

"Hei." Allen sanoi paheksuvasti. "Vain koska en puhu japania -." Hänet keskeytti Lavi - joka tähän mennessä oli huomannut tilanteen niin huvittavaksi, että hänen äänettömyytensä oli muuttunut hiljaiseksi nauruksi ja hänen silmänsä olivat kyynelistä märät. Allen loi häneen ärsyyntyneen katseen ja katsoi Lenaleehin hakien vastausta.

"Öh... Miten minä tämän sanoisin...?" Hän vilkuili ympärilleen etsien esimerkkejä.

"Anna minun selittää." Lavi sanoi hengästyneenä naurun keskeltä. "Sinun ja Kandan välillä, Kanda olisi seme ja sinä olisit uke."

Lenalee - joka oli juuri poiminut kirjansa lattialta - melkein tiputti sen uudestaan, holtittomien kikatusten karatessa hänen huuliltaan ja Kanda melkein tukehtui ja änkytti hetken - tehden tilanteen Lenaleen ja Lavin silmissä entistä hauskemmaksi - ennen kuin päätyi normaaliin väkivaltaiseen vastaukseensa.

Lavi odotti tämänkaltaista vastausta ja tanssahteli Kandan ulottumattomiin, kiusoitteleva virne leikitellessä kasvoillaan kun hän sukelsi Kandan käsien ulottumattomiin.

Allen katseli heitä hetken - edelleen täysin ymmällään mangan takia - ennen kuin hän päästi raskaan huokaisun ja teki mielessään päätöksen katsoa termit itse jostakin muualta.

Lavi oli vihdoin jäänyt kiinni ja Lenalee yritti nyt kangeta murhanhimoista Kandaa irti hänestä, anoen häntä lopettamaan ennen kuin kauppa-apulainen näkisi heidät ja heittäisi heidät ulos.

Lavi haukkoi arvokasta ilmaa keuhkoihinsa kun Kanda vihdoin rauhoittui. Pyöräyttäen silmiään, Lenalee nappasi mangansa sieltä mihin oli sen asettanut, siepaten myös romaanin näyttelyhyllystä mukaansa kulkiessaan sen ohi.

"Vain nämä kaksi, kiitos." Hän hymyili, kaivellen laukkuaan etsiessään käteistä.

"Tunnistan teidät. Olette oppilaina Black Orderin lukiossa."

Lenaleen pää nytkähti ylös ja hänen hymynsä hiipui kun hän havaitsi tiskin takana työskentelevän pojan. Kanda kirosi hiljaa ja otti varovaisen askeleen eteenpäin Lavin rinnallaan. Allen vain tuijotti häkeltyneenä vaalea hiuksiseen nuoreen, joka näytti aivan tavalliselta - paitsi, että hän tuijotti Allenia selvästi halveksuen.

"Napapiirin lukion oppilas?" Lenalee kysyi, pudottaen kolmekymmentä dollaria tiskille. Poika, jonka nimikyltissä luki Julian, virnisti vastaukseksi.

"Maksa vain ne hiton kirjat niin voimme lähteä." Kanda mutisi hiljaa ja Lenalee loi häneen raivostuneen katseen ja viittoi kohti rahoja aivan kuin sanoakseen, _niin teenkin._

"Oleskelet heidän kanssaan." Julian puhutteli nyt Allenia kun hän kilisytti kassakonetta. Allen ei räpäyttänyt silmäänsäkään.

"Ilmiselvästi."

Julian jätti tämän huomiotta, nojautuen tiskin yli ja luoden häneen arvioivan katseen. "Oletko sinäkin oppilaana Black Orderissa?"

"Juuri aloittanut."

"Che."

Muutoin kuin Kandan, Allen ei ollut koskaan kuullut kenenkään käyttävän 'chetä' tuolla tavalla ja vaikka hän ei olut oikeastaan selvillä tilanteen tapahtumista, hän tuijotti Juliania viileästi.

"Voisitko antaa Lenaleelle hänen ostoksensa? Haluaisimme lähteä."

Julian tuhahti ja työnsi kirjat paperipussiin, melkein heittäen sen tiskin yli Lenaleelle.

"Miksi valkoiset hiukset ja tatuointi?" Julian tiedusteli, lepuuttaen päätään avoimella kämmenellään kun hän tuijotti Allenia.

"Se on arpi, eikä se kuulu sinulle." Allen ei antanut Julianille mahdollisuutta vastata, kääntyi nopeasti kannoillaan ja käveli kipin kapin ulos kirjakaupasta.  
"Mitä helvettiä tuo oli?" Hän kysyi uteliaasti heti kun koko ryhmä oli Julianin kuuloetäisyyden ulkopuolella. Kanda tuhahti ja Lavi näytti happamalta.

"Napapiirin ja Black Orderin lukiot eivät ole koskaan olleet kovin hyvissä väleissä ja se on vaikuttanut myös oppilaisiin. Se johtuu vain pikkuriidoista, oikeasti."

"Pikkuriidoista, niin varmaan." Lavi keskeytti. "Viime vuonna oli kauhea tappelu. Monia oppilaita päätyi sairaalaan." Hän nyrpisti nenäänsä. "Minä mukaan lukien."

"Et voi oikeastaan kutsua 'murtunutta rannetta' sairaalaan joutumiseksi." Kanda mutisi. Lavi loi häneen ärtyneen katseen.

"No anteeeksi. Vain koska jotkut meistä eivät parannu yliluonnollisen nopeasti, ei anna heille jotka _parantuvat _syytä esittää ylhäisempää."

"Teillä oli tappelu?" Allen keskeytti. Lavi kääntyi pois Kandasta ja takaisin kohti häntä.

"Niin." Hän myönsi. "Joukko Napapiiriläisiä - tai black orderilaisia, kukaan ei ole enää varma - hyppäsi muutaman oppilaan kimppuun ja homma riistäytyi käsistä."

Allen näytti hieman sairaalloiselta. "Tuo ei kuulosta oikein pikkujutulta. Tuo kuulostaa vakavalta."

"Ei väliä mitä Lenalee haluaa uskoa; se oikeasti on. Ja sinä olet uusi toisen vuoden oppilas, he eivät suhtaudu siihen kovin hyvin. Ja ei pahalla Allen, mutta sinä et ole kovin huomaamaton. Ole varovainen."

Tunnelma oli laskenut ja kaikki pystyivät tuntemaan sen. Allen rypisti otsaansa. Viimeinen asia mitä hän halusi, oli joutua keskelle jotain tyhmää koulujen välistä riitaa, vain koska hän oli uusi ja huomiota herättävällä puolella.

"Selvä sitten!" Lenalee huikkasi, yrittäen taistella synkkää tunnelmaa vastaan. "Mennään hakemaan jotain syötävää!"

"Kuulostaa suunnitelmalta minun korviini." Lavi myöntyi nopeasti.

Kanda puuskahti ja Allen hymyili, antaen toisten johdattaa hänet kadun päähän pikaruoka paikkaan.

* * *

**A/N: Antakaa anteeksi radikaali suomennos 'Beansproutille' (Pavunverso, no parempaa en keksinyt kuin suoran suomennoksen..). Ja tykkään älyttömästi tosta 'uke' ja 'seme' kohdasta :D Saa nauramaan! Lavi sinä senkin :D**

**Mutta, minä kiitän! **

**Love, KyynelPuro**


	6. Nuku hyvin

**A/N: No niin! Täällä taas :) Osa oli taas lyhyempi kuin letin ja olisin saanut sen tehtyä nopeamminkin, mutta olen laiska.. Anteeksi!**

**Olen iloinen, että tässä osassa päästään jo itse 'asiaan'. :D**

**En edelleenkään omista hahmoja tai sarjaa! Juoni kuuluu Yuu-chille! **

**Nauttikaa ;)**

* * *

**6. luku - Nuku hyvin**

Kun Allen ja Kanda palasivat asuntolaan huoneeseensa, kello oli jo reilusti yli yhdeksän. He olivat juuri ja juuri ehtineet takaisin ennen kuin portit olivat sulkeutuneet ulkonaliikkumiskiellon merkiksi. Oikeastaan, jos Lenalee ei olisi anonut yhtä partioimassa ollutta opettajaa päästämään heitä sisään krokotiilin kyyneleitä silmissään, heidät olisi varmasti lukittu koulun ulkopuolelle.

Allen keräsi pyjamansa mukaansa melkein heti kun he palasivat, sukeltaen kylpyhuoneeseen vaihtamaan vaatteita, haukotellen makeasti.

Kanda katseli kun ovi läimähti kiinni hänen jälkeensä, ennen kuin puuskahti paheksuvasti. Hänen mielestään oli vielä aivan liian aikaista mennä nukkumaan. Irvistäen, hän sieppasi Mugeninsa sieltä, missä se nojasi seinään ja veti takkinsa pois ennen kuin heitti sen sängylleen.

Ilma oli viileä, mutta hän päätti treenaamalla nostattaa pienen hien pintaan. Taakseen vilkaisematta hän livahti ulos huoneesta, välittämättä sulkea ovea hiljaisesti ja laskeutui portaat suunnaten sinne missä käyttämätön, hitaasti rappeutuva rakennus sijaitsi koulun alueella, taskussaan avain sinne.

Hänen ei ollut tarvinnut paljoakaan taivutella Komuita antamaan hänelle avaimen treenaamismahdollisuuksia varten. Rehtori oli tarpeeksi älykäs tajutakseen, että jos Kandalla ei ollut mitään tyhjää paikkaa harjoitella, muu kampus joutuisi varmasti hänen Katanansa uhriksi.

Ovi oli tukeva verrattuna huonokuntoisiin seiniin ja se oli suljettu riippulukolla kahvassa olevan lukon lisäksi.

Monet rohkeuskokeet oli pidetty täällä, ennen kuin onnettomuus oli tappanut yhden oppilaan, mikä oli pakottanut Komuin lopettamaan sen. Sen jälkeen lukko oli estänyt monia pettyneitä ongelmien hakijoita.

Kanda käveli helposti rakennuksen uumeniin. Ensimmäinen kerros oli pelkkää suurta huonetta; muut seinät oli kaadettu aikaa sitten.

Virne naamallaan Kanda heilautti näppärästi Mugenin ilman halki, nauttien hennosta leyhähdyksestä jonka se jätti jälkeensä.

Tämä tulisi olemaan rentouttavaa.

oOo_oOo

_Siellä oli verta. Paljon verta. Joka paikassa. Seinät, lattia, katto, kenttävuode nurkassa... Kaikki oli liotettu loputtomassa punaisen meressä._

_Hitaasti, Allen kapusi jaloilleen ja katseli varovasti ympärilleen huoneessa. Se oli tyhjä lukuun ottamatta häntä itseään ja katosta tippuva veri loi tasaisen rytmin kun se kasaantui keskelle lattiaa._

_Hetken tuijotuksen jälkeen Allen tajusi, että jotakin sojotti huoneen keskellä olevasta lätäköstä. Hetken epäröinnin jälkeen Allen lähestyi sitä, hänen askeleensa kajahdellen rytmissä tasaisen tipahtelun kanssa._

_Heikko metallin kimallus säikäytti hänet kun hän kumartui lähemmäs._

_Se oli terävä, niin paljon selvisi kärjestä joka sojotti ulos. Varovasti, Allen tökki sitä hansikoidulla kädellä kunnes se kierähti pois verestä ja ilmestyi näkyviin._

_Se oli lääkeruisku, joka oli täytetty kalpean vihreällä nesteellä ja Allen tunsi kuinka sen näkeminen sai hänen verensä hyytymään._

_"Kuhh." Hän kompuroi taaksepäin, läimäyttäen käden sulleen estämään pahoinvoinnin aallon, joka tuli muiston mukana._

_Jokin kosketti hänen olkapäätään kevyesti ja hän käännähti ympäri, silmät suurentuen kun hän tuijotti lyhyempää hahmoa pimeydessä, ainoana näkyvissä olivat hampaat ja arpeutuvat haavat henkilön otsassa._

_Allen astui taaksepäin, mutta hänen jalkansa olivat samantien likomärät ja terävä kipu juoksi hänen jalkaansa ylös._

_Vilkaistessaan alas, hän tajusi astuneensa verilätäkköön, ruiskun sojottaessa hänen jalastaan siinä kohtaa, missä hän oli astunut sen päälle._

_Hän hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä ja alkoi huutaa kun -_

Allen haukkoi henkeään kun hänen silmänsä rävähtivät auki ja löysi itsensä tuijottamasta tyhmänä kattoon. Hitaasti, hän nousi istumaan, vaatteiden liimautuessa hänen hikiseen vartaloonsa.

Hän oli huoneessaan. Ei verta katossa, ei verta lattialla. Huone oli juuri sellainen kuin hän muisti ennen kuin oli kömpinyt sänkyyn ja nukahtanut.

Huokaisten hän rojahti takaisin sänkyyn ja peitti kasvonsa käsivarsillaan. Hänen päässään jyskytti ja hän pystyi yhä tuntemaan kuinka hänen sydämensä yritti rauhoitella itseään.

Painajaiset olivat tulleet viime aikoina entistä useammin. Kaikki tuli entistä useammin. Painajaiset, kipu, muistot. Allen päästi voihkaisun ja kiskoi itsensä ylös ennen kuin liukui pois sängystä ja lysähti istumaan pöydälle.

Hetken epäröinnin jälkeen, hän avasi yhden pöydän vetolaatikoista ja tuijotti monia keltasävyisiä lääkepurkkeja.

Hän katsoi niitä happamana. Ne tuntuivat pilkkaavan häntä. Hitaasti, hän veti ulos kolme neljästä purkista ja alkoi ravistaa pillereitä kädelleen. Hän tajusi käsiensä tärisevän vasta kun pillerit luiskahtivat hänen sormiensa välistä ja putosivat pöydälle hänen kellonsa viereen, joka näytti että kello oli puoli kaksi yöllä.

Kiroten, Allen heitti pilleripurkit takaisin vetolaatikkoon ja pyyhkäisi pudonneet pillerit pois pöydältä niin, että ne tipahtelivat harmittomasti laatikkoon, läimäyttäen sen rajusti kiinni.

"Che. Vielä vähän äänekkäämmin ja herätät koko asuntolan."

Allen hypähti ja kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen Kandan nojaamassa seinään oven vieressä, pidellen Katanaa löyhästi kädessään kun hän tarkkaili kuivasti Allenin turhautunutta ilmettä.

"Minne sinä menit?" Brittipoika kysyi epäkohteliaasti.

Kanda tuhahti kun hän heilautti oven kiinni ja käveli huoneen poikki asettaakseen Katanansa hellävaraisesti nojaamaan vasten pöytäänsä. "Olin harjoittelemassa."

"Yhdeltä yöllä?"

"Se todellakin voittaa asioiden paiskomisen ja hiton mekkalan pitämisen."

"Urg." Allen mulkaisi huonetoveriaan, mutta Kanda ei kääntänyt katsettaan, kävellen nopeasti huoneen poikki avatakseen vaatekaappinsa, kadoten näkyvistä puisten ovien taakse. Allen pystyi kuulemaan vaatteiden kahinan ja päätteli hänen vaihtavan vaatteita.

Allen hivuttautui tuolilleen pöydän ääreen ja veti esiin biologian läksyt, joita hän ei ollut vielä tehnyt. Kirjat, jotka hän oli lukenut kirjastossa, olivat auttaneet ja hän huomasi oikeasti ymmärtävänsä suuren osan niistä.

Kuului ovien sulkeutumisen ääni, kun Kanda oli vaihtanut vaatteensa. Hän katsoi huonetoveriaan, joka istui kyyryssä pöytänsä ääressä ja tuhahti.

"Vitsailet, niinhän? Kello on yksi yöllä."

"Menen kohta takaisin sänkyyn." Allen lupasi epämääräisesti. Kanda päästi toisen vähättelevän tuhahduksen ja kohautti olkiaan, suunnaten kohti sänkyään.

Allen pakottautui keskittymään edessään oleviin läksyihin. Totta puhuen, hän oli poikki, mutta viimeinen asia jonka hän halusi tehdä oli mennä takaisin sänkyyn ja kärsiä taas painajaisista. Jopa läksyt olivat parempia siihen verrattuna.

oOo_oOo

Kahdenkymmenen minuutin lakkaamattoman kirjoittelun jälkeen, Kanda oli oli muuttunut sanoinkuvaamattoman ärsyyntyneeksi.

"En voi nukkua, kun sinulla on tuo vitun valo päällä." Hän nurisi sängystään. Kirjoittelu ei loppunut.

"Etkö vain voi mennä nukkumaan tai jotain?"

Kanda nousi istumaan ja mulkoili huonetoveriaan. Allen kohtasi hänen katseensa ja päästi huokaisun, nakaten kynänsä pöydälle hän napsautti valon pois ja huone vajosi pimeyteen.

Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen Kanda päästi huokaisun. "Tiedän, että istut yhä pöytäsi ääressä."

Kuului vaimeaa mutinaa ja Kanda väisti täpärästi häntä kohti heitetyn kirjan kun Allen käveli huoneen poikki sängylleen.

Pyöräyttäen silmiään, Kanda veti tyynynsä pään yli ja asettui takaisin sänkyynsä.

Kymmenen minuuttia kului ja ainoa ääni huoneessa oli levoton ja usein kuuluva vääntelehtiminen Allenin puolelta huonetta.

"Moyashi."

"Mitä?"

"Turpa kiinni ja käy nukkumaan."

Kandan vastaus jäi leijumaan hiljaisuuteen ja hetken jälkeen hän luuli ettei Allen vastaisikaan.

"En... voi."

"Che. Mikset?" Kanda pyörähti sivulleen ja tiirasi epäselviä muotoja pimeydessä, yrittäen paremmin nähdä Allenin.

"En... halua nähdä sitä uudestaan."

Kandan vilkas mieli tajusi nopeasti, mistä Allen puhui. "Pelkäätkö painajaisia?" Hän pilkkasi. Hän ei saanut vastausta. Paskat.

"Se on vain uni, tiedätkös."

"Mitä sinä siitä välität BaKanda?" Allenin ääni oli terästetty ärtymyksellä ja hän kuulosti väsyneeltä sekä nääntyneeltä.

"En voi nukkua kun pidät niin kovaa ääntä." Kanda murahti.

"Yritän sitten olla hiljempaa." Allen mutisi sarkastisesti ja huoneeseen laskeutui taas hiljaisuus muutamaksi minuutiksi, ennen kuin Allen heittäytyi taas puolelta toiselle.

"Sinulla ei ole mitään suunnitelmia nukkua enää, eihän?"

Allen päästi kantaa ottamattoman äännähdyksen ja Kanda tunsi kärsivällisyytensä kohta loppuvan. "Jos nukkuisit kanssani, auttaisiko se?"

Säikähtänyt hiljaisuus seurasi Kandan ehdotusta. "Oletko tosissasi?" Allen kysyi epäuskoisena.

"Ei Moyashi, ehdotin sitä vain pilaillakseni kanssasi. Vastaa nyt siihen hiton kysymykseen."

Allen epäröi ja vastasi htaasti. "... Ehkä."

"Raahaa persuksesi sitten tänne, jotta voin nukkua."

Allen pysähtyi hetkeksi ennen kuin työnsi itsensä ylös sängystä ja käveli huoneen poikki seistäkseen Kandan vierellä. Kuului lakanoiden kahinaa kun Kanda piti niitä avoinna Allenille.

Epäröiden Allen kömpi hänen viereensä ja Kanda käänsi nopeasti hänelle selkänsä.

Tuntui omituiselta jakaa Kandan kanssa sänky tällä tavalla, mutta lukuunottamatta heidän selkiensä välillä olevaa visusti pidettyä muutaman sentin väliä, tuntui mukavalta kun joku oli niin lähellä eikä jättänyt Allenia, ja hän huomasi olevansa iloinen Kandan läsnäolosta.

Hitaasti, hän salli silmiensä painautua kiinni. Hän uskoi ettei kärsisi painajaisista enää tänä yönä.

* * *

**A/N: Kiitos kun luitte! Tällaista tällä kertaa :) Yritän saada taas viikon aikana seuraavan osan, siinä saattaa tosin kestää... En taas tiedä yhtään kuinka pitkä sieltä tulee joten.. Kärsivällisyyttä :)**

**Minä kiitän ja näkemisiin! KyynelPuro**


	7. Piano ja kortit

**A/N: Heissan! Olen tosi pahoillani, että tässä on mennyt näin kauan.. :/ Mulla on taas ollut koulukiireitä, uskokaa tai älkää! Meillä oli kolmet kokeet tällä viikolla ja vielä itsenäisyyspäivän juhlat! Hyvää Itsenäisyyspäivää muuten vaan kaikille! :)**

**En omista hahmoja tai sarjaa! Rakastan Yuu-chitä sen takia, että hän antaa minulle mahatavan juonen käyttööni! Thank you very much 3**

**Nauttikaa!**

* * *

**7. Luku - Piano ja kortit**

Allen joutui hetken aikaa räpyttelemään, ennen kuin tajusi missä oli.

Kun hän näki herätessään oman sänkynsä toisella puolella huonetta, hän kadotti hetkeksi ajan ja paikan tajunsa. Hänen täytyi hetken aikaa kaivella mieltään, ennen kuin hän täysin muisti viimeyön tapahtumat.

Kandan tasainen hengitys hänen vierellään kertoi, että sängyn omistaja itse oli vielä unessa.

Allen nousi hitaasti istumaan, peittojen valahtaessa hänen vyötärölleen. Hänen ja Kandan välillä oli tarkoin pidetty väli, ja hän huomasi ajattelevansa, että sen säilyttääkseen Kandan oli täytynyt herätä monta kertaa yöllä ja liikkua poispäin hänestä.

Ilma tuntui kylmältä ja hetken päästä siitä kun hän oli noussut, Allen vajosi takaisin lakanoiden väliin ja kävi makaamaan huonetoverinsa vierelle. Sängyssä oli mukavaa ja lämmintä, johtuen peitoista ja kahden ruumiin sekoittuneesta lämmöstä, ja Allen huomasi olevansa unelias, ajautuen takaisin untenmaille.

Se ei haittaisi, oikeasti. Kandan sängyn vieressä oleva kello näytti 6:30 aamulla. Hänellä olisi vielä puolituntia aikaa ennen kuin hänen täytyisi nousta.

Tämä ajatus mielessään, Allen antoi silmiensä sulkeutua ja käpertyi takaisin tyynyille.

Hän oli juuri nukahtamaisillaan kun kovaääninen rysähdys havahdutti hänet.

"Yu-chan! Moyashi! Arvatkaa mitä ta - Häh?"  
Allen kuuli viereltään kovaäänistä kiroamista, ja joku heitti peiton hänen ylitseen kun kirkas välähdys seurasi räsähdystä, tipauttaen hänet pois sängystä.

"Se ei ole sitä mitä ajattelet, senkin vitun rusakko!" Kanda sihisi, ja Allen kipusi jaloilleen nähdäkseen Lavin retkottamassa lattialla samalla kun Kanda toistuvasti - ja väkivaltaisesti - polki hänet alleen.

Lavi oli kääriytynyt suojelevasti puhelimensa ympärille - mikä näytti olevan Kandan väkivaltaisuuden pääkohde.

"Poista se! Poista se kuva nyt heti!"

"En! Te kaksi näytätte niin söpöiltä siinä!"  
"NYT!"

"Gch!" Äänet, joita Lavi päästi, olivat oikeastaan aika huvittavia mutta Allenilla oli tunne, että hän olisi pian kuollut jos Allen ei puuttuisi asiaan.

"Mutta - S-sinä olit -."  
"Ei sitä miltä näytti!" Kanda karjaisi.

"Kaverit! Te herätätte tätä menoa koko asuntolan!" Allen sanoi anovasti, kulkien huoneen poikki tarttuakseen Kandan käsivarteen ja kiskoi tämän pois henkeä haukkovan punapään luota.

Kanda mulkoili häijysti Allenia. "Tämä väärinkäsitys on kokonaan sinun syytäsi, Moyashi."  
"Minun?" Allen kysyi, loukkaantuneena. "Miten se on muka minun syyni?"

"Se vain on."  
Purren hammasta, mutta päättäen että olisi parasta vain antaa koko hiton asian olla, Allen kääntyi Lavin suuntaan samala kun etsi tapaa selittää kyseinen väärinkäsitys.  
"Se ei oikeasti ole sitä miltä näyttää, Lavi. En voinut nukkua joten -."  
"Moyashilla oli vitun äänekkäitä painajaisia, joten en voinut nukkua. Se oli ainoa keino saada hänet pitämään turpansa kiinni." Kanda keskeytti. Lavi katsoi heitä epäilevästi.

"En tiedä... Näytitte aikaisemmin niin kamalan kotoisilta."

"Se on totuus, usko pois." Allen huokaisi. "Välittäisitkö nyt kertoa, _miksi_ sinä olet täällä kuudelta aamulla ja pidät sellaista ääntä, että se herättää koko akatemian?"

"Herättää koko akatemian? Kaikki ovat jo hereillä! En voi uskoa, että te kaksi nukuitte sen läpi." Lavi ravisteli päätään muka epäuskoisena. "Tai ehkä te olitte hereillä koko ajan, mutta tunsitte olonne niin kotoisaksi että -."

Nyrkki paukahti seinään juuri Lavin oikean olkapään yläpuolelle kun Kanda mulkaisi häntä. "Pysy aiheessa, Baka Usagi."  
"Häh? Olet niin ilkeä Yu! Niin, joka tapauksessa, yksi Komuin hulluista roboteista karkasi taas ja tuhosi yhden koulun siivistä. Tunnit on peruttu tältä päivältä ja kaikkien odotetaan auttavan siivouksessa."  
"Oletko vittu tosissasi? Meidän täytyy siivota sen idiootin sotkut?" Kanda sähisi.  
"Ei, kunhan laskin leikkiä." Lavi sanoi normaalilla hyvällä huumorillaan.

"Emme ole ehtineet olla takaisin vielä viikkoakaan." Kanda protestoi. "Yleensä hän odottaa kuukauden tai jotain ennen kuin rikkoo koulun." Lavi kohautti olkiaan välinpitämättömästi.

"Luulen, että olisin mielummin mennyt tunneille." Allen huokaisi, raapien päätään toisella hansikoidulla kädellään. Lavi virnisti hänelle.

"Ei se ole niin kamalaa. Se on yleensä ihan hauskaa. Neuvon teitä kahta nyt pukeutumaan ja tulemaan ruokalaan aamupalalle, ennen kuin suursiivous alkaa. Normaalit vaatteet ovat ihan hyvät." Heidän silmälappuinen ystävänsä virnisti ja heilautti kättään ennen kuin sukelsi ulos ovesta.

Allen katseli hänen menoaan synkkänä. "Tämä tulee olemaan vaiheikas päivä."  
Kanda tuhahti ja työntyi hänen ohitseen. "Pidä kiirettä ja pukeudu Moyashi. Haluan saada tämän pois alta."

oOo_oOo

Allen yllättyi, kun hän löysi aamupalansa odottamassa häntä, kun hän tuli ruokalaan. Pikainen silmän vinkkaus Jerryltä kertoi hänelle kuka siitä oli vastuussa.

Lenalee hymyili kun Allen otti paikkansa ja alkoi lappaa ruokaa suuhunsa. Kanda palasi tiskiltä sobansa kanssa ja katsoi Lavia varautuneena kun istui alas.

"Mitä?" Lavi kysyi viattomasti, räpytellen ripsiään.

"Näytät siltä, että olet suunnitellut jotain." Kanda paljasti. Lavi tuhahti ja pyöräytti silmiään liioitellusti kun hän puraisi kroisanttiaan.

"Olet vainoharhainen Yu."  
"Älä käytä etunimeäni." Kanda murahti, napsauttaen syömäpuikkojaan uhkaavasti punapään suuntaan. Lavin virne vain leveni.

Suuri kaijutin räsähteli ja Allen virittäytyi kuuntelemaan.

"_Anna se minulle! En - Tässä!_"

Kuului kevyitä kahakan ääniä ja joku tuntui painivan saadakseen mikrofonin haltuunsa.

"_Huomio oppilaat, rehtorinne puhuu. Siivouksen aikana, jos löydätte mitään mikä näyttää siltä että se olisi voinut kuulua, no... robottiin, voitko palauttaa sen minulle niin -._"

Kuului staattinen räjähdys kun lähetys katkesi, sitä seurasi kova _tömps _kun vartalo osui vartaloa vasten ja sitten hiljaista kiroilua. "_Tässä Reever-sensei, jos löydätte yhtään robotin osia voisitteko laittaa ne päätoimiston ulkopuolella oleviin ämpäreihin, jotta ne voidaan myöhemmin polttaa. Kiitos._"

Hiljainen kikatus kuului ruokalassa ja Lenalee ravisteli päätään surullisesti. "Ni-san..."

"Robotin osia, eh?" Lavi kysyi pilkettä silmissään.

"Ei." Kanda sanoi tunteettomasti.

"Ei mitä?" Lavi kysyi viattomasti.

"Ei sille mitä vittua sitten ajattelitkin." Kanda vastasi tylysti, asettaen syömäpuikkonsa syrjään.

"Naww... Et ole hauska." Lavi mutristi huultaan ja Allenin täytyi hymyillä.

"No niin, aloitetaan. Haluan saada tämän valmiiksi ajoissa, jotta voin treenata." Kanda mutisi synkästi ja ryhmä suuntasi tottelevaisesti ulos.

Miranda ohjasi oppilaita sinne missä he siivoaisivat, siinä missä häntä itseään oli kielletty siivoamasta kaikkien muiden turvallisuuden takia. Heidän ryhmänsä ohjattiin siivoamaan musiikkiluokan ympäristöä heidän suureksi helpotuksekseen. Heitä ennen tullut ryhmä oli lähetetty siivoamaan melko tuhoutuneita vessoja.

Musiikkiluokka itsessään oli suhteellisen ehjä; katon läpi tullut reikä ja siitä sikin sokin levittyneet palaset olivat kaikkein suurin syy sen tämänhetkiseen tilaan.

"Tämä on paskaa." Kanda mutisi kun hän nosti kokkareen kivimurskaa ja heitti sen suureen metallipyöräiseen laatikkoon huoneen keskellä.

Allen katsahti häneen sieltä, missä seisoi siirtelemässä hellävaroen sementtilohkareita suuren pianon päältä.

"Vieläkö tuo edes soi?" Lavi kysyi lempeästi kun Allen pyyhkäisi kerroksen pölyä sen päältä.  
"Toivon niin." Hän mutisi. Lavi virnisti leveästi korvasta korvaan ja hyppäsi alas pöydältä, jonka päällä oli vetelehtinyt.

"Vain yksi tapa selvittää se." Hän sanoi pirteästi ja hypähteli pianon luokse ottaakseen soittajan paikan. Allen astui taaksepäin ja katseli kun punapää venytteli varovasti sormiaan.

"Tiedätkö kuinka sitä soitetaan?" Lenalee tiedusteli.

"Epäilen." Kanda pilkkasi.

"Aww, olet vain kateellinen Yu-chan." Lavi kujersi kun hän asetti sormensa norsunluisille koskettimille.

Huonosti soitetun 'tuiki tuiki tähtösen' ääni tulvi huoneeseen ja Allen säpsähti taaksepäin aivan kuin häntä olisi purtu. Kanda heitti pitelemänsä kivenmurikan kohti Lavia ja hän kaatui takaperin alas pianojakkaralta.

"Ei se ole minun vikani." Hän protestoi. "Piano on rikki."  
"Ei, uskon että piano on ihan kunnossa." Allen oli erimieltä.

Lavi katsahti häneen. "Selvä sitten herra brittiläinen täydellisyys. Näytä meille musikaalisten hansikoitujen sormiesi voima."

"Osaatko _sinä _soittaa?" Lenalee kysyi, pyyhkäisten mustan hiussuortuvan kasvoiltaan. Allen kohautti olkiaan vaatimattomana.

"Vähän."

"Anna mennä." Lenalee rohkaisi häntä pirteästi, pyyhkien pölyä käsistään.  
Allen hymyili lempeästi ja istui pianojakkaralle. "Siitä on aikaa." Hän varoitti. "Saatan olla hieman ruosteessa."

Hän alkoi soittaa ja Kanda melkein pudotti tiilen, jota piteli.

Jos sanoisi, että hän oli yllättynyt se olisi vähättelyä. Hän ei ollut koskaan ajatellut, että luiseva Moyashi voisi soittaa niin kaunista musiikkia. Vaikka hän ei ollut itse mitenkään musikaalisesti lahjakas, hän pystyi tunnistamaan helposti musiikin vaikeuden ja tunnisti taustalta tuutulaulun piirteet. Hän ei ollut koskaan kuullut mitään sen kaltaista.

Työt pysähtyivät kun ryhmä tuijotti avoimesti ystäväänsä, katsellen kuinka hänen sormensa tanssivat koskettimilla näennäisellä helppoudella.

Allen taas oli aivan keskittynyt pianoon, hän ei hymyillyt tai rypistänyt otsaansa, näytti vain siltä, että hän oli löytänyt rauhan ja kadonnut omaan pyörteilevien melodioiden maailmaansa.

Musiikki hidastui ja lopulta loppui. Allen istui taaksepäin tuolilla ja katsoi ystäviinsä.

Lenalee löysi ensimmäisenä äänensä. "Tuo oli mahtavaa! En koskaan tiennyt, että olet noin taitava pianisti! Mikä laulu tuo oli?"

Allen hymyili lammasmaisesti. "Se on oma sävellykseni."

"Oikeasti?" Lenalee kysyi hämmästyneenä. "Missä opit soittamaan?"

Allen kohautti olkiaan. "Olen suurelta osin itseoppinut."  
"Itseoppinut?" Kanda huomasi kysyvänsä epäuskoisena. Allen nosti hänelle kulmaansa.

"Yllättynyt?"

"Che. En koskaan ajatellut, että tuollainen Moyashi kuin sinä voisi olla hyvä missään. Lopeta nyt tuo laiskottelu ja auta meitä."  
Allen änkytti sanattomasti hänelle ja Kanda palasi huolettomana poistamaan kivimurskaa matolla päällystetyltä lattialta.

Lavi rypisti otsaansa. "Sinun pitäisi olla kiltti, Yu-chan."

"Älä kutsu minua etunimelläni."

Lavi jatkoi aivan kuin häntä ei olisi juuri toruttu. "Tarkoitan että... On yksi _kuva _joka voi päätyä ympäri kampusta jos -." Sillä sekunnilla kun sana _kuva _tuli Lavin suusta, Kanda heitti häntä kohti muhkean kokoisen kiven, joka Lavin onnistui juuri ja juuri väistää.

"Woah! Olisit voinut viedä minulta pään -."  
Toinen tiili tuli lentäen häntä kohti ja Lavi pudottautui maahan väistääkseen sen.

"Yu-chan, vain -."  
Kolmas ja neljäs kivi viuhahti häntä kohti ja vain Lavin nopeat refleksit pelastivat hänet. Allen oli kahden vaiheilla sen kanssa, auttaakko vai nauttiakko siitä, että Lavi ei voisi tehdä kuvalla mitään jos hän tanssisi ympäriinsä tuolla tavalla.

Lopulta Lenalee astui väliin. "No niin, pojat. Olemme melkein valmiita. Älkää nyt pilatko tätä." Hän katsahti anovasti molempiin poikiin ja Kanda kavensi silmiään, mutta heitti kiven laatikkoon Lavin sijasta.

Siivoaminen eteni sen jälkeen nopeasti, kohokohdan ollessa se, kun he löysivät muutamia robotin osia, jotka Lenalee takavarikoi hyvin pettyneeltä Lavilta.

Allen oli enemmän kuin helpottunut kun musiikkiluokka oli ennallaan - lukuun ottamatta tietenkin suurta reikää katossa.

Ryhmä pysähtyi nopeasti ämpärien luona laittaakseen robotin osat niihin - ämpärien, jotka olivat hyvin jäykän ja ärsyyntyneen Reeverin hallinnassa samalla kun Komui hääri taustalla - ennen kuin he pakenivat Allenin ja Kandan huoneeseen.

"Meillä on koko päivä jäljellä, mitä sitä tekisi..." Lavi pohti samalla kun roikkui pää alaspäin Allenin sängyllä.

"Sinä voisit lähteä." Kanda ehdotti ärtyneesti. "Miksi edes olet täällä?"

"Älä ole tuollainen Yu-chan. On vain niin tylsää ilman sinua."

"Voisimme pelata korttipelejä?" Lenalee ehdotti, kiskoen hiussuortuvaansa.

"Räsypokkaa?" Lavi ehdotti toiveikkaana.

"Jos vain ihan normaalia pokeria?" Allen sanoi ja korttipakka näytti taianomaisesti ilmestyvän hänen hihastaan hänen hansikoituun käteensä, minkä Kanda totesi hieman omituiseksi, mutta päätti että olisi parasta olla kysymättä.

"Varoitan sinua Moyashi, olen mestari." Lavi leveili samalla kun Allen jakoi kortteja.

Pieni virne liukui Moyashin naamalle. "Varoitus otettu vastaan." Hän sanoi sujuvasti ja peli alkoi.

* * *

**A/N: Sellaista siis! Haluaisin muuten Lavilta tuon kuvan jossa Allen ja Kanda nukkuvat yhdessä.. Olisi tosi söpöä :) No mutta, jatketaan ensiviikolla! Yritän löytää motivaatiota tehdä tätä, minulla on nimittäin nyt siitä vähän puutetta :/ Odottakaa kärsivällisesti! Kertokaa mielipiteitä!**

**Kiitos kaikille, jotka ovat tätä käyneet lukemassa! ^^**

**KyynelPuro**


	8. Sparrausta

**A/N: Anteeksi taas tosi paljon, että tässä on kestänyt. Ei ole vain ollut inspiraatiota.. :/ Nyt kuitenkin tuntuu, että sitä löytyy! Yritän siis saada seuraavan ensi viikonlopuksi, mutta en lupaa mitään! **

**Ai niin, Hyvää Joulua kaikille! Merry Christmas! :) Ihanaa kun loma alkoi 3 Vihdoin ja viimein!**

**Ja sitten vielä ne perus: En omista tarinan hahmoja tai sarjaa! Juoni on edelleen Yuu-chin! *bows* Thank you!  
And little thanks to those two who gave me inspiration, Jessica and Karter (alias kawaiiasfuuuck)! Love you, guys 3**

**Ja pidemmittä puheitta, nauttikaa!**

* * *

**8. Luku - Sparrausta**

Huolimatta Allenin vakaasta ehdotuksesta pelata normaalia pokeria räsypokan sijaan, melkein tunnin pelaamisen jälkeen - tunnin, joka oli muistuttanut _vahvasti _sotaa - kasa vaatteita, joka koostui kahdesta parista saappaita, vihreästä otsanauhasta, hiuslenkistä - joka oli aloittanut kiivaan väittelyn siitä, laskettiinko hiuslenkki vaatteeksi vai ei - ja mustasta takista, joka kuului itsensä 'mestariksi' julistaneelle, oli kasattu siististi pelin _oikean _johtajan eteen.

Lenalee löhöili poikittain Allenin sängyllä; hävittyään pelistä pian sen jälkeen kun riisuutuminen muuttui tärkeimmäksi, katsellen poikien pelaamista lattialla.

Lavi kohotti katseensa varovasti korteistaan katsoakseen kortteja, jotka olivat levällään lattialla heidän välissään, ennen kuin vilkaisi valkohiuksista ystäväänsä, joka nosti lumivalkoista kulmakarvaansa hänelle, mutta piti muuten täydellisen pokerinaamansa paikoillaan - tietenkin, jos ei laskenut mukaan liekkejä, jotka pystyi melkein näkemään hänen takanaan tanssimassa kaoottisesti.

"Mitä aiot tehdä, Baka Usagi?" Kanda kysyi, heilauttaen ärtyneesti suortuvan mustia hiuksiaan kasvoiltaan.

"Taidan skipata..." Lavi mutisi, asettaen korttinsa kuva alaspäin maahan. "Tiedätkös, en halua uhrata arvokkuuttani turhaan."  
"Harmi." Allen sanoi sujuvasti, ravistaen päätään pettymyksensä merkiksi. Lavi murahti ja venytteli käsivarsiaan, ikään kuin poistaakseen kramppeja.

"Entäpä sinä BaKanda?"

"Turpa kiinni. Jakaja näyttää ensin, Moyashi."  
"Aa, eli pysyt yhä mukana?"

"Nyt se vitun turpa kiinni, senkin huijari."  
"Ymmärrätkö, että menetät paitasi jos tämä käteni voittaa omasi?"  
"_Sanoin, että turpa kiinni ja näytä ne korttisi._"  
Allen päästi dramaattisen huokaisun ja levitti korttinsa hänen eteensä. "Täyskäsi."

Kanda kirosi ja heitti omat kolme samaa korttiaan kohti jakajaa, luonteenomaisen hyvän urheilijamaisen käytöksensä tapaan.

Allen käkätti ilkeästi - jopa demonimaisesti - ja tummat varjot käväisivät hänen kasvoillaan kun hän pyyhkäisi kortit kasaan sekoittaakseen ne uudelleen. Lavi nojasi vaivautuneena sivulle ja kuiskasi Lenaleelle:

"Näyttääkö Allen hieman... en tiedä..."  
"Hullulta? Psykoottiselta? Mielenvikaiselta? Demonin riivaamalta?" Lenalee ehdotti vaimealla äänellä.

"No, olin sanomassa että _ei itseltään_ mutta tuokin toimii."

Kanda, yhä muristen, oli napittanut paitansa auki ja liu'utti sen pois viskatakseen sen Allenin taitettujen jalkojen päälle osaksi kasaa.

Allen kohotti kulmaansa hänen hyväkuntoiselle vartalolleen, hän oli selvästi yhtä vahva kuin heidän yhteenottonsa vahvistivat. Hänen ihonsa oli kalpea, mutta ei kuitenkaan niin kalpea kuin Allenin kermainen ihonväri.

Mutta mikä kiinnitti Allenin huomion, oli yksityiskohtainen tatuointi juuri Kandan vasemman olkapään alapuolella. Rosoiset reunat muodostivat epätasaisen ympyrän ja kiertyivät sen ympärille, ja jos Allenin täytyi arvata hän ajatteli, että pääpaino tatuoinnissa oli japanilaisella kanjilla tai millä lie.

"Jos olet tuijottanut tarpeeksi," Kanda sanoi ärtyneesti, "Voisitko jakaa?"

Välittämättä sitä säestävästä kikatuksesta ja Lavin vihellyksestä, Allen kysyi: "Mitä tatuointisi tarkoittaa?"

"Se tarkoittaa ' turpa kiinni ja jaa'."

"Outo sanoma tatuoinnille jonkun rinnassa." Allen pani merkille, mutta jakoi silti kortit.

Seuraavat kaksi kättä suosivat Allenia ja ennen kuin he huomasivatkaan, Lavilla oli päällään enää pelkät bokserit.

"Tiedätkös," Lenalee mietiskeli kun Allen sekoitti sujuvasti kortteja. "Voisin ottaa nyt kuvan ja myydä sen hyvällä onnella koulun tyttöjen keskuudessa."

"Koulun 'mahtavin antisosiaalinen hottis'." Kanda kurtisti Lenaleelle kulmiaan.

"Koulun suurin peluri." Lavi kumarsi ylpeänä.

"Ja vaikeastitavoitettava siirto-opiskelija." Allen hymyili ironisesti.

"Jos paitasi häviää lähiaikoina Allen, voisin saada lähelle tuhat dollaria siitä kuvasta."

Kanda nosti kulmaansa kun hän huomasi pojan sormien otteen tiukkenevan hänen korteistaan hänen kuullessaan ehdotuksen - vaikkakin, vitsillä tehdyn - että hän riisuisi paitansa.

Muut eivät näyttäneet huomaavan ja Allen hymyili _sillä _tavalla. Sillä tavalla, joka Kandasta näytti liian kirkkaalta, liian sädehtivältä.

"Voi, kuka tietää? Ehkä toinen heistä voittaa pian käden?"

Kanda läimi häntä tuon takia ympäri korvia.

oOo_oOo

Korttipeli loppui pari kättä myöhemmin, kun Lavi ja Kanda päättivät perääntyä säilyttääkseen edes hieman murskaantuneesta arvokkuudestaan.

"Viimeinen kerta kun haastan sinut pokeripeliin." Lavi mutisi kun hän veti saappaita jalkaansa. Allen ei räpäyttänyt silmäänsäkkään vaan jatkoi korttien sekoittamista.

"Voimme pelata ensikerralla Go Fish -peliä." Hän tarjoutui.

"Viimeinen kerta kun pelaan mitään korttipeliä kanssasi." Lavi korjasi ja Kanda virnisti. Lenalee nousi ja venytteli, odottaen ovella Lavia joka kinasteli leikkimielisesti Kandan kanssa.

"Nähdäänkö päivällisellä?" Lenalee kysyi kun Lavi horjahteli hänen luokseen pidellen ruhjottua nenäänsä, jonka oli saanut kun kiusoittelu oli mennyt liian pitkälle.

"Toki." Allen hymyili, ja Lenalee pyöräytti silmiään ja mutisi jotakin sellaista kuin _olisi pitänyt arvata._

Hovi heilahti kiinni heidän ystäviensä perässä ja Allen jäi huoneeseen yksin Kandan kanssa. Ilman parempaakaan tekemistä, Allen viskasi korttipakan pöydälleen ja istui alas, tuijottaen Kandaa kun tämä napitti paitansa.

Korpinmustahiuksinen poika loi Alleniin ruman katseen ja tuhahti "Oletko tuijotellut tarpeeksi?"

"En, ajattelin tuijotella tällä tavalla vielä pari minuuttia nähdäkseni kauanko menee ennen kuin päässäsi napsahtaa." Allen sanoi kevyellä keskusteluäänellään.

"Se ei veisi kauempaa kuin minuutin. Se on varmaa." Kanda murahti hiljaa kun hän käveli Allenin ohi kohti hänen luotettavaa katanaansa, joka nojasi seinään.

"Menetkö harjoittelemaan?"

"En, Moyashi. Menen joukkosurmaamaan koulun oppilaat."

"Voinko tulla mukaan? Täällä ei ole mitään tekemistä." Allen sanoi välittämättä Kandan sarkasmista. Mainittu huonetoveri kurtisti otsaansa kun hän nosti miekan olalleen, murahtaen mitään sanomattomasti tehdessään niin.

Allen pujahti nopeasti ovesta _ystävänsä _perässä ja kun Kanda vilkaisi olkansa yli nähdäkseen Allenin seuraavan häntä, hän päästi kiihtyneen huokaisun mutta ei esittänyt vastalauseita.

Oli aika myöhäinen iltapäivä ja koulun alueella ei ollut ihmisiä - suurin osa oppilaista oli saanut tarpeeksi liikuntaa siivotessaan Komuin robotin tekemää sotkua aikaisemmin.

"Eikö tämä ole koulun rakennus?" Allen kysyi vaivautuneena kun he pysähtyivät Kandan treenauksen tyyssijan eteen. Kanda loi häneen ylimielisen katseen ja onki avaimen taskustaan.

"Varastitko avaimen?" Allen kysyi epäuskoisena. Kanda mulkaisi häntä.

"Hellitä vähän, Moyashi. Rehtori antoi sen minulle."

"Aa."

Kanda pyöräytti silmiään ja Allen katsoi kun Kanda sovitti avaimen lukkoon ja alkoi kääntää sitä, onnistuen vain tiputtamaan sen käsistään.

Kiroten kovaan ääneen, samalla kun Allen naurahti taustalla, Kanda pudottautui polvilleen ja haravoi käsillään mutaa löytääkseen sen.

"Löysitkö sen jo?"

"Turpa kiinni Moyashi, tämä vie aikaa."

Allen päästi raivostuneen huokaisun ja työntyi Kandan ohi ovelle, missä hän taikoi esiin pätkän rautalankaa ranteensa heilautuksella.

"Mitä sinä -?" Kanda aloitti, mutta lopetti kesken lauseen kun Allen sujautti rautalangan riippulukkoon. Kuului minuutin ajan rapinaa ja sitten kevyt kilahdus, kun lukko avautui rautalangan avulla.

Odottamatta nähdäkseen oliko Kanda löytänyt avaimen - hän oli - Allen tunki rautalangan oven avaimen reikään ja hetken päästä siitä kuului samanlainen kilahdus, ja jalan tönäisyllä ovi lennähti auki.

Kanda tuijotti hetken hiljaa Allenia, yhä kyyristyneenä mutaan, ennen kuin nousi jaloilleen ja pudisteli likaa itsestään. Kanda näytti haluavan sanoa jotain, mutta hetken päästä hän päätti toisin. Hän työntyi Allenin ohi ja sisään rakennukseen, mutisten hiljaa itsekseen tehdessään niin.

Allen yllättyi kun hän näki suuren, tyhjän - ja myönnettäköön, pölyisen - huoneen. Siellä oli muutamia lahoavia pöytiä pinottuina huoneen sivulle ja suuri, luukullinen ikkuna oikealla seinällä, josta tuli huoneeseen sen ainoa valo.

"Sinä harjoittelet täällä?" Alen kysyi yllättyneenä, asettuen istumaan yhdelle pöydälle nurkassa, kun Kanda pyöräytti hartioitaan venytelläkseen lihaksiaan. Allen ansaitsi alentuvan mulkaisun suunsa avaamisesta.

"Turpa kiinni Moyashi. Tulin tänne harjoittelemaan, en kuuntelemaan sinua. Jos haluat jäädä, sulje se vitun turpasi."

Allen avasi suunsa tiuskaistakseen hänelle vastaukseksi, mutta ilmaa halkovan miekan ääni keskeytti hänet, kun Kanda aloitti harjoittelunsa.

Se alkoi yksinkertaisena. Vain kovia miekan heilautuksia tyhjän ilman halki, ei mitään kovin mielenkiintoista. Allen katseli kuitenkin, ei ollut mitään muutakaan tekemistä.

Harjoitteluvedot kestivät reilut kymmenen minuuttia, ennen kuin Kanda alkoi liikkua.

Se alkoi yksinkertaisilla askelilla, mutta kun Allen katseli katanaa, joka halkoi ilmaa, hän huomasi että askelten vauhti oli kasvanut, ja että niistä muodostui jonkinlainen kuvio.

Ennen kuin hän huomasikaan, askeleet olivat muuttuneet - Allenin silmissä - tanssiksi.

Laskevan auringon pronssiset säteet virtasivat vinojen kaihtimien välistä, saaden Kandan mustat hiukset hohtamaan kun ne heilahtivat ohi, ja sai auringon kullan tanssimaan hänen kalpealla ihollaan.

Ilmavirta, joka syntyi hänen syöksähtelevistä liikkeistään, sai hänen valkoisen paitansa liehumaan ja Allen pystyi näkemään kevyitä hikipisaroita, jotka liukuivat hänen käsivarsiaan pitkin ja hänen kasvonsa olivat ankarat, täysin keskittyneet siihen mitä hän oli tekemässä.

Hän liikkui niin nopeasti, että hän oli vain epäselvä läiskä, ei koskaan pysynyt paikoillaan muutamaa sekuntia kauempaa pitääkseen jalansijansa ja sitten liikkui jälleen, kääntyillen ja vääntyillen kohdatakseen mielikuvitushyökkääjät, Mugenin leikatessa ilmaan tappavia kaaria.

Vaikka hänen liikkeensä näyttivät kaoottisilta, niin silti kaooksessa oli tarkat säännöt. Allen katseli, haltioissaan ja ennen pitkää hän pystyi sanomaan milloin Kanda aikoi harhauttaa, milloin hyökätä oikeasti.

Oli pelottavaa katsella Kandaa kaikessa väkivaltaisessa kauneudessaan, pitkien hiuksien liehuessa kuin viitta hänen takanaan.

Se oli kauhistuttavaa. Se salpasi hengen. Ja kun Allen katseli hänen sotatanssiaan ikkunan vierellä, Kandan metallisen siniset silmät täynnä tulta, leukansa uhmakkaasti pystyssä, hän huomasi ajattelevansa, että se oli kauneinta mitä hän oli koskaan nähnyt.

Allen istui pitkän aikaa vain katsellen Kandan loppumatonta energiaa. Vasta kun hän huomasi, että laskevan auringon valo oli muuttunut vasta nousseen kuun pehmeän valkoiseksi hohdoksi, hän tajusi kuinka kauan he olivat olleet siellä.

Pikainen vilkaisu hänen oikeassa kädessä olevaan kelloonsa sai Allenin kiroamaan ja hyppäämään pois pöydältä.

"Kanda!"

Hän ei saanut vastausta, vanhemman pojan ollessa ilmi selvästi yhä omassa harhakuva saaliiden maailmassaan.

"Kanda!" Hän sanoi kovempaa tällä kertaa, käveli huoneen poikki ja onnistui juuri ja juuri välttämään hopeisena välkähtävän terän kun se meni hänen ohitseen hipomalla.  
Hän ravisti Kandaa kovakouraisesti olkapäästä ja syöksähti takaisin juuri ajoissa välttääkseen kahtia halkaistuksi tulemisen.

"Mitä?" Kanda mulkaisi häntä, pidellen miekkaansa tiukasti yhdessä kädessä kun hän tuijotti vihaisesti Allenia.

_Se siitä kauniista._

"On melkein keskiyö! Lupasin Lenaleelle, että tapaamme heidät teellä! He ovat varmaan sairaina huolesta!"

Kanda tuhahti. "Mitä? Anna heidän olla. En pyytänyt heitä välittämään. Mutta jos sinä aiot olla itkupilli sen takia, saat mennä takaisin ja pyytää anteeksi keskenäsi."

"Olet oikea kusipää!" Allen parkaisi, raivostuneena.

Kanda tuhahti ärtyneesti ja seuraava asia, jonka Allen huomasi, oli miekka joka viuhui ilman halki häntä kohti. Vain hänen nopeat refleksinsä onnistuivat pelastamaan hänet juuri ajoissa ja hän pudottautui lattialle.

"Olisit voinut -."

Allenin puhe keskeytyi kun miekka sysättiin lattiiaan vain muutaman sentin päähän hänen kasvoistaan. Se oli viimeinen pisara ja hän tunsi viimeisenkin itsehillintänsä katoavan.

"Nyt lähti." Hän murahti ja pyyhkäisi jalat Kandan alta.

Nopea kierähdys sivulle pelasti Allenin siltä, että hän toimisi patjana, joka pehmentäisi Kandan kaatumista, ja hetken päästä huone täyttyi kiroilusta kun parivaljakko kompuroi jaloilleen.

Allen lähetti matkaan lyönnin, joka Kandan onnistui huitaista sivuun, ennen kuin heilautti Mugenia Allenia kohti.

"Guh!" Allen hypähti sivuun juuri ajoissa säästyäkseen rintaansa halkovalta terältä - hänen paitansa ei ollut niin onnekas. Kuului kankaan repeämisen ääni ja Kandan kulmakarva syöksähti ylös virneen saattelemana.

"Ups."

Allenin vastaisku oli nyrkki kasvoihin.

Jossakin vaiheessa taistelun tapa muuttui. Allen huomasi, että Mugen oli tiputettu maahan eikä sitä oltu poimittu pitkään aikaan, ja että nyrkit ja raajat olivat lopettaneet erityisen kivuliaan kanssakäymisensä aikaa sitten. Tappelu oli jotenkin muuttunut kaiken kattavaksi sparraukseksi.

Haukkoen henkeä Allen nappasi Kandan nyrkin omaansa ja pyöräytti vanhemman pojan olkansa yli, saaden vastaukseksi kyynärpään mahaansa kun Kanda laskeutui tukevasti jaloilleen. He kaksi kaartelivat toisiaan hetken aikaa, ennen kuin Allen nosti kätensä luovutuksen merkiksi pystyyn.

"Lopeta." Hän hengitti raskaasti ulos. "Lopeta. En pysty hengittämään."

Kanda virnisti, mutta laski asentoaan. "Joko olet väsynyt, Moyashi?" Hän härnäsi.

Allenin päässä jyskytti. Hän ei ollut kohdannut pitkään aikaan näin intensiivisiä fyysisiä haasteita ja hän pystyi tuntemaan kätensä särkevän toistuvasti. Jyskyttävä päänsärky ei auttanut asiaa.

_Ehkä minun pitäisi ottaa lääkitykseni... _Allen ajatteli ontosti. Hän pystyi melkein kuulemaan Mestari Crossin sanat mielessään.

_Idiottimainen oppipoikani. Ei tee koskaan niin kuin pitäisi. Pelkäätkö ottaa sen? Vai pelkäätkö kipua ja painajaisia? Kumpaa se on?_

Allen irvisti. Oli tarpeeksi paha kuulla Crossin ivaileva ääni kun hän oli oikeasti siellä. Hänen äänensä kuuleminen holhoavana pienenä äänenä mielen perukoilla oli pohjanoteeraus.

"Moyashi?" Kandan ääni oli kevyt ja huoleton, mutta Allen ajatteli että ehkä, vain _ehkä _hän pystyi kuulemaan heikon huolen piilotettuna siihen.

Hän suoristautui hengittäen hieman vinkuvasti. "Olen kunnossa... Vain hengästynyt."

Hiljaisuutta seurasi päättäväinen tuhahdus. "Nynny."

Siitä huolimatta Kanda harppoi Mugenin luokse ja työnsi sen tuppeensa, liu'uttaen sen selkäänsä kun hän käveli ovelle ja odotti kärsivällisesti Allenin liittyvän hänen seuraansa.

"Olet kamalan kiltti." Allen huomautti kuivasti kun hän livahti Kandan ohi ovesta, odottaakseen ulkona kun Kanda lukitsi sen.

"Harkitsin hetken aikaa lukitsevani sinut sisään, mutta löytäisit kuitenkin tiesi ulos." Allen hymyili hänelle ovelasti.

He kaksi aloittivat matkansa takaisin asuntolalle, vain kuun valon avustamana. Koko matkan takaisin oli hiljaista, ja vasta kun he livahtivat asuntonsa mukavuuteen, Kanda puhui.

"Kuinka sinä opit tiirikoimaan lukkoja?"

Allen piti selkänsä käännettynä Kandaan, kun hän keräsi muutamia vaihtovaatteita vaatekaapistaan.

"Minä vain opin."

Kanda kurtisti kulmiaan välttelevälle vastaukselle ja nojasi pöytäänsä, katsellen kuinka Allen teki tietään kylpyhuoneeseen.

"Et ajatellut kertoa minulle, vai mitä?"

"Kertoa sinulle mitä?"  
Tuhahdus. "Niin ajattelinkin." Kanda työnsi itsensä pois ovensuusta ja livahti ohi Allenin, joka oli pysähtynyt kekelle huonetta, mennäkseen vaatekaapilleen.

Allen kavahti hänen selvää ärtymystään ja pakeni vaihtamaan vaatteitaan. Kun hän ilmaantui takaisin, Kanda juoksutti sormiaan pitkien hiuksiensa läpi, samalla kun opiskeli polvellaan tasapainottelemaansa kirjaa, jalka asetettuna hänen tuolilleen.

Allen katseli hiljaa kun Kanda poisti hiuksistaan takut asiantuntijan ottein, tuhlaamatta ajatustakaan tehtävälle. Lopulta hän sitoi ne takaisin tavanomaiselle poninhännälle ja otti tekstikirjan polveltaan heittääkseen sen pöydälle.

Hän kääntyi nähdäkseen Allenin seisomassa epävarmana ovella ja käänsi hänelle selkänsä - selvä merkki siitä, että hän ei välittänyt tuliko hän sisään vai ei.

Huokaisten, Allen pyöräytti silmiään ja meni pöytänsä luo, hyödyttäen Kandan käännettyä selkää avatakseen pöytänsä laatikon. Pillerit, jotka hän oli aiemmin pyyhkäissyt sinne, sujahtivat toiseen hihaan ja keltainen, etiketitön purkki sujahti toiseen. Sitten hän sulki laatikon hiljaa, ennen kuin palasi kylpyhuoneeseen ja lukitsi oven.

Hän kippasi vanhat pillerit alas viemäristä ennen kuin tuijotti uupuneena ylös peiliin. Hän pystyi näkemään kevyen hikikerroksen otsallaan ja hänen kasvonsa näyttivät kalpeammilta kuin yleensä.

Hengittäen syvään, hän kiersi auki purkin ja ravisti ulos kolme mitäänsanomatonta, valkoista pilleriä kämmenelleen, niellen ne alas suullisella hanavettä.

Häntä huimasi edelleen ja tuntui kuin joku olisi nykinyt häntä kivuliaasti hänen mielensä perukoilla. Kylpyhuoneessa tuntui liian kuumalta, joten Allen ahtoi pilleripurkin ensiapulaukun taakse kylpyhuoneen peilikaappiin, ennen kuin poistui sieltä.

Valot oli sammutettu ja Kanda makasi sängyssään.

Vilkaisematta ympärilleen, Allen kapusi sänkyynsä ja pakotti itsensä uneen.

* * *

**A/N: Alussa tulikin jo kaikki tärkeä :) Nähdään siis pian, tai kuullaan tai jotain.. Mutta nauttikaa joulusta! Syökää hyvin! Saakaa paljon lahjoja! ;)**

**Minä ainakin nautin ja saan paljon lahjoja (parasta olisi!) xD**

**KyynelPuro a.k.a. TearStream**


	9. Anteeksi

**A/N: Heeeei :) Toivottavasti kaikkien joulu meni hyvin! Ja Hyvää Uutta Vuotta! Aika... hmm.. omituista, että kohta alkaa vuosi 2014. Tuntuu etten ole saanut taas mitään aikaan!**

**Suunnittelin tässä, että pitäisin tämän käännösprojektini kanssa pienen tauon. Elikkä muutamaan kuukauteen ei tulisi uutta osaa, koska oikeasti, innostukseni tähän on tällä hetkellä nollassa ja minulla on niin paljon inspiraatiota muuhun.. Haluaisin esimerkiksi aloittaa ihan oman FanFicin :) Lisäksi minulla riittää töitä loman jälkeen koulun ja myös oman tarinablogini parissa.**

**Olen tosi pahoillani tästä! Oikeasti :(**

**Mutta en unohda tätä, ja jatkan pikimmiten, tarvitsen kuitenkin tämän tauon!**

**Sitten vielä perus: En omista tarinan hahmoja tai sarjaa! Juoni on Yuu-chin! NAUTTIKAA!**

* * *

**Luku 9 - Anteeksi**

Kanda heräsi aamulla ensimmäisenä. Se ei oikeastaan ollut mitenkään erikoista. Se oli oikeastaan normaalia.

"Moyashi?" Kanda voihkaisi heikosti samalla kun nousi istumaan, pyyhkäisten kasvoiltaan suortuvan korvan takaa karanneita hiuksia. Hän ei saanut vastausta. Kurtistaen kulmiaan, hän sanoi kovempaa, "Moyashi?" Hiljaisuus jatkui.

Kanda heitti peittonsa syrjään ja kiipesi pois sängystä harppoakseen pavun idun sängyn vierelle. Allen oli kevyt nukkuja - silloin kun hän nukkui ollenkaan. Pieninkin ääni herätti hänet, eikä hän koskaan nukkunut rauhallisesti.

Katsoen alas huonetoveriinsa, oli selvää että Allen oli tilassa, jota olisi voinut kuvata kuolleeksi. Jopa niinkin syvässä unessa ollessaan oli selvää, että hän ei nähnyt mitenkään hyviä unia.

Hänen kasvonsa olivat kalpeat ja liukkaat hiestä, hänen hengityksensä tuli ulos pinnallisina sisäänhengityksinä.

Kanda epäröi, ei aivan varmana siitä mitä tehdä. Moyashi piti herättää ja se piti tehdä hellästi, _hienotunteisesti. _Hän näytti siltä kuin hän voisi särkyä pienimmästäkin kosketuksesta. Niin hauraalta. Kandan piti olla varovainen.  
_Läimäys. _"Nouse vittu ylös, ennen kuin vedän hiuksesi juurineen irti."

Matala vaikerrus pääsi Allenin huulilta kun hän pyristeli tietoisuuteen.

"Kanda?" Kuului uninen kysymys.

"Kuka vittu muukaan olisi huoneessamme, yrittäen kiskoa sinua ylös sängystä kaikessa ystävällisyydessä, jotta et myöhästy?"

"Jep. Selvä Kanda."

Kanda tuhahti ja nousi seisomaan, katsellen kun Allen räpytteli sameita silmiään katsoen ylös, ennen kuin kurtisti kulmiaan.

Allen ei näyttänyt hyvinvoivalta. Hän ei ollut näyttänyt edellisillan jälkeen. Hänen ihonsa näytti kalpeammalta kuin yleensä ja hänen silmiensä alla oli tummat renkaat, jotka kertoivat ettei hän ollut nukkunut hyvin. Ei sillä, että se olisi yllättänyt Kandaa, mutta tajusitte pointin.

"Et näytä kovin hyvältä."  
"Kiitos sinun ei niin mukavan herätyksesi." Allen murahti takaisin kun hän nosti itsensä sängystä ja käveli huoneen poikki keräämään vaatteensa pukeutuakseen.

Kanda katseli kun Allen katosi kylpyhuoneeseen, ja palasi sitten murjottaen valmistelemaan itseään tulevaa päivää varten.

Hänen kirjansa katosivat hänen mustaan kangaslaukkuunsa ja hänen mustavalkoinen asukokonaisuutensa, joka toimitti pyjaman virkaa, vaihtui koulupukuun. Kun Moyashi ei vieläkään ollut tullut takaisin kylpyhuoneesta, Kanda rypisti otsaansa ja asetteli sitten poninhäntänsä suoraan ilman peilin apua.

Viisi minuuttia myöhemmin Allen ei ollut vieläkään ilmaantunut ja Kanda alkoi menettää kärsivällisyytensä. Pikainen vilkaisu kelloon kertoi, että heillä oli vain viisitoista minuuttia aikaa syödä aamupala ja mennä tunnille.

_Pitäisi vain hylätä hänet oman onnensa nojaan... _Mutta jostakin syystä Kanda tunsi ettei pystynyt tekemään niin. Muristen hiljaa, hän vaihteli painoaan kärsimättömästi jalalta toiselle ennen kuin vilkaisi uudestaan kelloaan.

_Vitut._

"Moyashi, vannon jumalan nimeen, että jos et ole kuollut tai kuolemaisillasi siellä, niin revin sinut kappaleiksi yksi raaja kerrallaan!" Kanda karjaisi, hakaten lujaa kylpyhuoneen ovea.

Kuului vaimea kirous, jota seurasi hälyttävä lasin rikkoutumisen ääni ja Kanda perääntyi sävähtäen.

"...Moyashi?" Hän toisti, kuulostaen nyt huolestuneelta.

"Olen kunnossa. Mene edeltä ilman minua."

"Oletko vittu tosissasi? Jos et lähde nyt, et millään kerkeä tunnille!"

Kanda ei saanut vastausta. Epäröiden, hän koputti uudestaan oveen. "Moyashi, oletko varmasti kunnossa?"

"Sanoinhan, että olen kunnossa! Mene nyt jo!"

Kaikki huoli haihtui Kandan kasvoilta kun hän mulkoili vihaisesti ovea. "Ihan miten vain." Hän sanoi ilkeästi takaisin ja ryntäsi ulos huoneesta, pamauttaen oven kovaan ääneen kiinni takanaan.

_Vitun Moyashi! Minulla ei ole nyt aikaa edes aamupalaan! _Kanda tömisteli portaat alas, luoden vihaisen katseen jokaiseen ohikulkevaan oppilaaseen, jotka perääntyivät säpsähtäen. Jopa hänen fanityttönsä tajusivat parhaaksi pitää muutaman metrin välimatkan.

oOo_oOo

Ensimmäinen jakso läheni loppuaan kun Allen vihdoin ilmestyi paikalle.

Lavi nosti hänelle kulmaansa, ja tönäisi jäykkää ja mietteliästä poikaa vieressään.

"Mitä?" Kuului kiihtyneesti kuiskattu vastaus ja Lavi nyökäytti päätään Allenin suuntaan.

Kun Kanda oli ilmestynyt luokkaan muutama sekunti ennen kellon soittoa _yksin, _Lavi ja Lenalee olivat kysyneet missä hänen huonetoverinsa oli ja olivat saaneet vastaukseksi vain nyrpeän, mutta odotettavissa olevan "Ketä kiinnostaa?"

Oli ollut kuitenkin selvää, että japanilaispoika _ei _ollut iloinen. Hänen vaarallinen mielialansa oli kiehunut hiljalleen loppuun ja muuttunut hiljaiseksi murjotukseksi kun tunti oli edennyt. Lavi ei ollut tietoinen, mikä sellaisen mielialan oli aiheuttanut, mutta hän panisi vaikka silmälappunsa pantiksi, että se johtui heidän uudesta ystävästään.

Lavi kurtisti kulmiaan, kun hän tajusi ensimmäistä kertaa, että Allen näytti aivan siltä kuin helvetti olisi jäätynyt. Hän mutisi Reeverille anteeksipyynnön ja käveli huoneen poikki pää painettuna alas, luikahtaakseen tyhjälle paikalle Lenaleen viereen ja hautasi välittömästi pään käsiinsä.  
"Allen, oletko kunnossa?" Lenalee kuiskasi, taipuen alas yrittäessään tiirata häntä käsivarsin alta.

"Olen." Tuli juuri ja juuri kuuluva vastaus.

"Oletko varma?" Lavi kysyi, nojaten Lenaleen ympäri nähdäkseen hänet paremmin.

Allen nosti pään käsistään. "Olen kunnossa. Lupaan."  
Lavi kurtisti kulmiaan ja huomasi Kandan pyöräyttävän silmiään vieressään. Allen oli kaikkea muuta kuin kunnossa. Mustan kehystämät silmät tiirasivat kalpeista ja riutuneista kasvoista, ja hänen kulmansa olivat rypistyneet johonkin, joka voisi olla huolta tai kipua.

Lavi halusi väittää vastaan, mutta Allenin tiukka äänensävy oli tehnyt selväksi ettei hän vastannut mihinkään kysymyksiin, joten sen sijaan hän vastasi innottomasti "Jos sanot niin."

Sillä sekunnilla kun Allenin pää painu takaisin käsivarsien suojaan, Lavi kääntyi ympäri tuijottaakseen pistävästi Kandaa.

"Mitä?" Kanda kysyi, loukkaantuneena.

"Tiedätkö _sinä _mikä häntä vaivaa?"

"Miten vitussa minä sen tietäisin?"

"No, sinä _olet _hänen huonetoverinsa." Lenalee huomautti, luoden huolestuneen katseen Alleniin nähdäkseen oliko tämä virittäytynyt kuuntelemaan heidän keskusteluaan. Ilmeisesti hän ei ollut. Mikään räjähdystä pienempi ei ravistelisi häntä hänen itseaiheuttamastaan koomasta.

"En tiedä tästä mitään. Hän on ollut tuollainen viime yöstä lähtien." Kanda murahti, palauttaen katseensa kirjaansa yrittäen näyttää siltä, että teki muistiinpanoja. Lenalee ja Lavi eivät kuitenkaan hämääntyneet hänen harhautustaktiikastaan.

"Yu-chan." Lavi valitti, vetäen häntä hihasta. Kanda kirosi ja repi itsensä vapaaksi Lavin otteesta, mulkoillen punapäätä.

"Oletko varma ettet tiedä?"

"En! Lopeta kyseleminen!" Kanda rähähti. "En tiedä mikä Moyashin ongelma on, enkä välitä!"

"_Näytät _siltä että välität." Lavi huomautti. Kanda oli selvästi saanut tarpeekseen. Hän työnsi kirjansa pamahtaen kiinni ja heilautti laukkunsa vihaisena olkapäälle. Hänen onnekseen puoli sekuntia sen jälkeen kun hän nousi, kello soi ja säästi hänet jälki-istunnolta kun hän ryntäsi luokasta vain hieman ennen tungeksivaa väkijoukkoa.

Lavi huokaisi ja pyöräytti silmiään, nojautuen Lenaleen ympäri tökkäämään Allenia.

"Oi, Moyashi-chan. Tunti loppui."

Hitaasti Allen nosti päänsä, tuijottaen samein silmin Laviin samalla kun viesti rekisteröityi hänen aivoihinsa.

"Aa. Okei."

"Ehkä sinun pitäisi mennä käymään terveydenhoitajalla?" Lenalee ehdotti. Allen pudisti päätään.

"Olen kunnossa. Vain hieman väsynyt." Hän haukotteli kuin painottaen sanojaan.

Lenalee puri huultaan kun hän nousi jaloilleen ja odotti heitä ovella.

Lavi katseli kun Allen nousi hitaasti seisomaan, työntäen tuolinsa pöydän alle ja nostaen laukkunsa olkapäälleen, hän lähti kohti ovea. Lavi harkitsi hänen pysäyttämistään, mutta antoi hänen kuitenkin lähteä.

Kanda ei ollut missään näkyvissä ja Lenalee toivotti heille jäähyväiset, jotta hän voisi toimittaa muutamia asioita isoveljelleen lyhyen välitunnin aikana. Joten, koska hänellä oli tunne ettei Allen jaksaisi kävellä kovin kauas, Lavi suuntasi puisen penkin ja pöydän luo pihalle ja katseli kun Allen liukui vaovasti hänen toiselle puolelleen.

Oli hetken hiljaista kun Allen lepuutti taas hellästi päätään käsivarsiensa varassa - tuijottaen kaukaisuuteen.

"... Joteeen... Saanko nyt tietää mikä on vialla?"

"Minähän sanoin. Ei mikään -."

"Et _oikeasti _luule, että olen _noin _tyhmä, vai mitä Moyashi?" Lavi tuhahti. Allen mulkaisi nyrpeästi ylös häneen.

"En koskaan sanonut niin."

"Sinä vihjasit niin."

"Miten niin?"

"Koska oikeasti ajattelit minun uskovan, että olet kunnossa."

Allen lankesi hiljaisuuteen. "En vain ole nukkunut viimeaikoina kovin hyvin. Ja se tuntuu." Hän myönsi.

Lavi kurtisti kulmiaan. "Ai. Mikset vain sanonut niin?"

"... Anteeksi."

"Jeesus. Sinä jopa menit ja sait Yu-chanin huonolle tuulelle tämän takia?" Lavi peitti silmänsä kädellään ja pudisteli päätään muka ärtyneenä.

"Anteeksi." Allen toisti jotenkin lammasmaisesti.

"No, entä jos hankkisimme sinulle hieman kofeiinia? Se auttaisi sinua pääsemään läpi loppupäivästä."

Ennen kuin Allen ennätti avata suunsa väittääkseen vastaan, Lavi oli noussut tuoliltaan ja käveli pirteästi pihan poikki kohti rakennuksia. Allen katseli hänen menoaan; epäillen vakavasti, että hieman kofeiinia auttaisi häntä yhtään.

Hetken päästä Lavi palasi, heitellen suklaapatukkaa käsissään.

"Suklaata tähän aikaan aamusta?" Allen kysyi epäilevästi. Patukka laskeutui jähmeästi paukahtaen pöydälle Allenin eteen.

"Se antaa sinulle vähän lisäenergiaa." Lavi hymähti.

Huokaisten, Allen veti patukan luokseen ja alkoi avata sitä.

oOo_oOo

Loppupäivä oli rasittava. Kun tunnit vihdoin loppuivat, Allen olisi voinut hihkua riemusta. Päivä ei ollut yhtään helpompi sen takia, että viimeisen tunnin hän oli viettänyt yksin Kandan kanssa.

Päätellen hiljaisesta kohtelusta jonka oli häneltä saanut, hänen huonetoverinsa oli yhä vihainen hänelle aamun tapahtumista.

Allen seurasi Kandaa asuntolan suuntaan, pitäen katseensa maassa. Hän puoliksi toivoi, että Lenalee tai Lavi ilmestyisi, vain jotta he pelastaisivat hänet tältä epämukavalta hiljaisuudelta.  
Kun he vihdoin tulivat heidän huoneensa luo, hän odotti oikeasti, että Kanda lukitsisi hänet ulos. Yllättäen ovi kuitenkin jätettiin auki, jotta hän pystyi seuraamaan Kandaa sisälle.

Kuului kova _tömps _kun Kanda heitti laukkunsa lattialle pöytänsä viereen ja alkoi vetää kirjoja esiin tehdäkseen läksynsä.

Allen puri huultaan ja luikahti oman pöytänsä ääreen. Hän oli liian väsynyt tehdäkseen läksyjä. Ei kannattanut edes yrittää. Hän ei pystyisi millään keskittymään. Kaikki mitä hän halusi tehdä, oli nukkua. Mutta päätellen onnesta, jota hänellä oli kyseisen asian kanssa ollut lähiaikoina, se tuntui huonolta idealta.

Sen sijaan hän asettautui nojaamaan päätään käsiinsä ja katselemaan kun Kanda lajitteli kirjojaan - mutisten hiljaa synkkänä tehdessään niin.

_Enkä minun pitäisi pyytää anteeksi... _Allen säpsähti kun Kanda paiskasi juuri avaamansa laatikon kiinni.

_Hän voi tosin kyllä kantaa kaunaa..._

Rapina hänen oman pöytänsä laatikosta kiinnitti hänen huomionsa ja hän suoristautui tuolissaan, vetäen sen uteliaana auki.

_Pam!_

Allen tippui melkein tuolilta kun jokin ampaisi hänen laatikostaan ja läimähti hänen naamalleen, ja niin olisikin käynyt ellei jokin olisi lukittautunut kiinni hänen hihaansa ja nykäissyt häntä takaisin.

Hän katsoi alas ja räpytteli yllättyneenä kun hän huomasi, että se 'jokin' oli Timcanpy.

"Missä olet ollut Tim?" Allen torui hellästi.

Golem nykäisi hänen hihaansa viimeisen kerran, ennen kuin lennähti pois asettuakseen hänen päänsä päälle.

Kandan suunnalta kuului tavallinen '_che_', ja Allen mulkaisi häntä kun hän sulki vetolaatikon ja rentoutui tuolillaan.

"Ehkä sinun pitäisi läimäyttää _häntäkin _naamaan, vai mitä Tim?" Allen kuiskasi hänen kultaiselle golemilleen, joka näytti sillä hetkellä syventyneen hänen hiustensa syömiseen.  
Kevyt nykäisy hänen päänahassaan kuitenkin kertoi, että Tim oli samaa mieltä. Allen painoi päänsä takaisin käsiinsä ja katseli kun Kanda aloitti läksynsä.

_Ehkä minä pyydän anteeksi... _

oOo_oOo

_Koskettimet olivat peittyneet vereen. Allen ei tiennyt kenen vereen tai miksi se oli siellä, mutta hän tiesi varmasti, että se oli verta. _

_Varovasti, hän pyyhkäisi sormellaan koskettimia, saaden aikaan vääristyneen soinnun pianosta. Hänen sormensa jätti jälkeensä puhtaan, valkoisen vanan punaisen keskelle, värjäten hänen hansikoidun sormensa pään haalistuneen tulipunaiseksi._

_Hän toi hitaasti sormensa silmiensä tasolle, ja katseli kuinka tahra kasvoi, leviten tärkätyn kankaan poikki._

_Hän pystyi tuntemaan kuinka märkyys tihkui kankaan läpi koskettamaan hänen ihoaan ja hän värähti kun kevyt tuulen henkäys sai märkyyden särkemään kivusta._

_Hän kääntyi, etsien katseellaan tuulen aiheuttajaa, mutta huone oli ilmatiivis ja ikkunat tuijottivat takaisin häneen, mihin ikinä hän kääntyikin._

_"Allen..."_

_Hänen päänsä käännähti äänen suuntaan._

_Hän katsoi peiliin, joka oli suoraa häntä vastapäätä. Ensiksi ainoa mitä hän pystyi näkemään, oli hänen omat pelästyneet kasvonsa katsomassa takaisin häneen ja piano hänen takanaan, joka hohti kuin se ei olisi ollut siellä._

_Sitten hitaasti hänen yksitoistavuotiaan itsensä seuraan liittyi tumma hahmo._

_"K-kuka siellä?"_

_"Allen..."_

_Kuiskatut sanat lähettivät värähdyksen kulkemaan pitkin hänen selkäpiitään ja hän tuijotti kahteen kirkkaaseen valoon tumman varjon päässä._

_Nopealla vilkaisulla taakse hän näki vain pianon ja kääntyi hitaasti katsomaan takaisin peiliin._

_Hitaasti, syvä viilto ilmestyi hahmoon siihen missä suun olisi pitänyt olla. Kun Allen katseli, se vääntyi epäselvään virneeseen._

_"Allen..."_

"Guh!"

Allen nytkähti pystyyn tukahdutetun voihkaisun saattelemana, tönäisten tuoliaan taaksepäin kun hän kamppaili saadakseen henkeä.

Hänen sydämensä tykytti kovaan ääneen hänen rinnassaan ja Allen nosti tärisevän käden rinnalleen kouraistakseen paitansa nyrkkiinsä, samalla kun hän tuijotti eteensä.

_Uni... Vain uni..._

Hän nosti kätensä paidaltaan pyyhkäistäkseen hiuksensa taaksepäin. Tim ei ollut enää näkyvissä.

"Moyashi?"

Kandan pää ilmestyi kylpyhuoneesta, hänen irralliset hiuksensa heiluen vapaina olkapäiden ympärillä.

Allen yritti tasata villisti sykivää sydäntään ja rauhoittaa huohotuksensa. Hän ei pystyisi elämään sen kanssa, jos hän alkaisi pälättää kuin vauva Kandan edessä.

Hän yritteli pyristellä pystyyn tuolillaan, kun hän tajusi ensimmäistä kertaa, että jokin oli kiedottu hänen olkapäidensä ympärille. Epäröiden hän kurotti taaksepäin ja nykäisi sitä.

Viltti putosi kasaksi hänen syliinsä ja hän tuijotti hetken käsittämättömänä sitä, ennen kuin katsoi takaisin Kandan välinpitämättömiin kasvoihin.

"Teitkö - sinä?"  
"Che." Kanda mulkaisi häntä vihaisesti ja katosi takaisin kylpyhuoneeseen, jättäen Allenin tuijottamaan ymmällään hänen peräänsä.

Hetkeä myöhemmin Kanda ilmaantui kylpyhuoneesta, sammuttaen valot perässään. Nopea vilkaisu ikkunaan kertoi Allenille, että hänen painajaisensa aikana taivas oli muuttunut pikimustaksi.

"Kuinka kauan minä nukuin?"

"Muutaman tunnin." Kanda rypisti otsaansa.

"Ai..." Allen työnsi hiuksensa pois kasvoiltaan ja tuijotti syliinsä. Hänen sydämensä oli vihdoin rauhoittumassa, mutta sen sijaan että hän olisi tuntenut itsensä virkistyneeksi pitkien torkkujensa jälkeen, hän tunsi paikkojensa olevan hellänä ja olevansa vielä enemmän uupunut kuin aiemmin.

"Aiotko nousta ylös vai vain istua siinä ja näyttää aivokuolleelta?"

Allen katsoi ylös Kandaan, joka nojasi seinään hänen vieressään. Hän ei ollut tajunnut, että hän oli yhä siinä. Kanda ei näyttänyt enää vihaiselta; ennemmin hän näytti kuin hän olisi... Okei, Allen ei osannut selittää hänen kasvoillaan olevaa ilmettä ja hän ei aikonut kysyä, joten sen sijaan hän tyytyi melko turvalliseen aiheen vaihtoon.

"Miksi hiuksesi ovat auki?"

"Hiuslenkkini meni rikki." Kuului ärtynyt vastaus ja Kanda heilautti hiuksensa taakse kalpealla kädellään.

"Eikö sinulla ole niitä lisää?"

Kuului vaimea vastaus, josta Allen pystyi poimimaan vain sanat _Baka Usagi _ja _varasti _kun Kanda työnsi itsensä irti seinästä.

"Menen nyt nukkumaan." Hän ilmoitti ja harppoi nopeasti huoneen poikki.

Päästäen raskaan huokaisun, Allen nousi ja keräsi vaattensa vaatekaapista ennen kuin katosi kylpyhuoneeseen.

Hän tavoitteli lukkoa, mutta kun hän teki niin, hänen näkönsä sumeni ja hän tajusi, että hänen käsineensä oli täysin punainen.

"Gah!" Hän sävähti taaksepäin ja tuijotti alas käteensä. Hänen käsineensä oli aivan normaali. Hän katsoi takaisin ylös lukkoon ja pystyi melkein tuntemaan kuinka se katsoi viattomasti takaisin.

Mutisten hiljaa, Allen päätti jättää oven lukitsematta ja puikki keskelle kylpyhuonetta vaihtaakseen vaatteensa. Kun hän teki niin, hän huomasi silmäkulmassaan jotakin liikettä.

Hänen päänsä nytkähti pystyyn ja häntä tervehti hänen oma kuvajaisensa peilistä; paita löyhästi kädessä, punainen käsi väristen hiukan - kylmyydestä. Ei pelosta. Koska hänellä oli kylmä. Siinä kaikki.

Hän katsoi takaisin vaatteisiinsa ja sitten takaisin peiliin.

_Jumalauta, se on vain peili... Ei minun tarvitse pelätä!_

Siitä huolimatta Allen pukeutui ennätysajassa ja melkeinpä heitti oven auki paetessaan kiireesti yllättäen liian ahtaaksi muuttuneesta kylpyhuoneesta.

Huone oli pimeä, ja hän pystyi juuri ja juuri erottamaan huonekalujen epäselvät muodot.

Hän suuntasi sänkyynsä, mutta pysähtyi puoleen väliin Kandan kutsuessa häntä.

"Oi, Moyashi? Mitä sinä luulet tekeväsi?"

"Häh? Menen sänkyyn?"

Kuului vähättelevä tuhahdus, joka jostain syystä vähensi Allenin mielipahaa.

"Et ajatellut saavasi uutta vitun kohtausta taas unissasi, ethän?"

"Mitä sinä..." Allen laahusti poispäin ja katsahti lattiaan.

"Ehkä..."

Huoneessa vallitsi hetken hiljaisuus, ja Allen ajatteli hetken ettei Kanda enää vastaisi.  
"Ovatko ne noin kamalia? Ne unet?"

Kysymys yllätti Allenin täysin. Hän halusi työntää sen sivuun olankohautuksella, pitäen sitä ylireagointina, mutta sen sijaan vastasi, "Kyllä. Ne ovat kamalia."

Hiljaisuus.

"Tule tänne."

Allenia ai tarvinnut kahdesti kehottaa. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja suuntasi takaisin Kandan sängyn luo. Peittoa pidettiin hänelle avoinna ja hän kiipesi taas kerran hänen kaikkein ärsyttävimmän, järjettömimmän ja anti-sosiaallisimman ystävänsä viereen.

Hän pystyi tuntemaan Kandan liikkeet peittojen alla kun hän siirtyi kauemmas tehdäkseen hänelle enemmän tilaa. Kumpikaan ei puhunut, ja muutaman minuutin päästä Allen rentoutui tyynyllään ja antoi silmiensä sulkeutua.

Hän tunsi itsensä tunnottomaksi kun hän kiikkui rajalla, jossa hän tunsi olevansa tarpeeksi hereillä tunteakseen Kandan kevyen hengityksen niskassaan ja tarpeeksi unessa, jotta ne tuntuivat kuin aavemaisilta sormilta hänen kauluksellaan.

Uni tuntui oudon todelliselta ja Allen antoi sen kuljettaa häntä eteenpäin.

"_Allen..._"

Välittömästi hänen silmänsä rävähtivät auki kun unisuus katosi hänestä. Hän hengitti terävästi sisään kun hänen sydämensä yritti ottaa kiinni väliin jätetyn lyönnin. Yllättäen, peittojen mukavuus tuntui tukahduttavalta ja Allen halusi pysyä hereillä ja minimoida mahdollisuutensa nukahtaa.

Juuri kun Allen harkitsi vakavasti sängystä nousemista, viileä käsi painautui hänen paljasta olkapäätään vasten.

"Se ei ole todellista."

Allen päästi ulos pidättelemänsä henkäyksen. Hän ei ollut varma, mikä oli saanut Kandan tälle oudolle ja omituisen ymmärtäväiselle tuulelle, mutta hän voisi ottaa sen vastaan milloin vain. Viileä käsi hänen olkapäällään katosi ja Allen tunsi itsensä pettyneeksi sen menettäessään. Hän ei ollut varma, pystyisikö menemään turvallisesti nukkumaan ilman sitä.

Kanda tuntui aistivan hänen jännittyneisyytensä, koska hän päästi ulos pehmeän huokaisun ja lämmin käsivarsi kietoutui Allenin olkapäiden ympärille, vetäen hänet lähemmäs.

"Nyt, tuki se vitun turpasi ja rupea nukkumaan tai kuristan sinut." Käsivarsi hänen ympärillään tiukentui uhkaavasti ja Allenin täytyi hymyillä.

Tuntui oudolta olla tällä tavalla, ja kun Allen tunsi itsensä taas uneliaaksi, hän tajusi tämän olevan täydellinen tilaisuus pyytää anteeksi.

"Anteeksi."

"Mistä?"

_Mistä minä olinkaan pahoillani? _Allen etsi unen turruttamasta mielestään vastausta.

"Tästä... aamusta."

"Che. Pääsin siitä yli. Nyt turpa kiinni ja rupea nukkumaan."

Allen antoi luomiensa painua kiinni ja päätti, että hän tekisi juuri niin.

* * *

**A/N: Tuntuu, että tähän onkin tarinan kannalta hyvä 'lopettaa'. Allenilla ja Kandalla menee hyvin. Ainakin tuossa lopussa :) Rakastan näitä kahta ja tätä tarinaa 3 Yuu-chi, I love your story! Please forgive me, that I abandon it for few months.. I will continue, when I have more time and inspiration! **

**KyynelPuro**


End file.
